


Bloody Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki is a vampire<br/>Ryuko is a werewolf<br/>Let the battle begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the ryuko being a werewolf and Satsuki being a vampire thing so here ya go

Underneath the Structure of a giant house there was a small dungeon. The sound of a nail being scratched on a chalkboard like noise could be heard. The source of the sound lead to a women hung with her hands above her head, inside a cylinder bar cage   
  
Her wrists ached from being hung there for so long while her lungs slightly struggling for air due to the position she was in. Her long raven hair hung down her exposed body, having clumps of hair cover all the right parts.   
  
Clack, Clack, Clack   
  
The said girl eyes shot open to reveal a deep icy ocean blue color within her iris. The door that lead to her prison room opened. "How are you doing today , my daughter?" A woman said voice sounding of concern but a hidden darkness to it underneath, she was similar in a lot of ways to the raven haired girl. Except for her eyes being a demon like red and her hair of silver wings with rainbows shining behind her.   
  
No answer was received. Just a cold stare from the girl, following the other woman's movements towards her as she open the cage door.   
  
The other just merely smirked, as she put a hand out and caressed the girl's jaw line.  Fingers trailing to her mouth and using a digit to move her lips and see a pair of abnormally large fangs stand out. "They seemed to have finally grown out and yet you still haven't taken a drink, not even a single drop ."She chuckled and then continued "Just a matter of time my dear and the monster inside you will take over"   
  
"The only 'Monster' I see here is you" The raven haired girl finally spoke and jerked her head away from the other's grasped.   
  
The silver haired stepped back and put her hand to her heart acting as if it hurt her. "Satsuki.. you know that is no way you should speak to your mother"   
  
Satsuki's brows furrowed returning back to silence again. The older woman sighed"You'll thank me later anyways" Her mother said , but before Satsuki could try and process what she meant by that she felt a hand ghost over her womanhood. Her jaw stiffened and she closed her eyes 'just endure and it'll all be over' she told herself over and over as she brought her legs together tightly.   
  
However she was a second to slow as she felt a digit shoved inside her. Satsuki  let out a moan/whimper in surprise by the action. Immediately a finger was shoved into her mouth and her first reaction was to bite as she clamped down on it.   
  
A horrible mistake...   
  
The second she felt the Crimson red liquid touch her tongue a tsunami wave of heat rushed through her. 'More...' She thought licking the digit and sucking as her craving grew greater. 'Give me more....b-blood..' At that moment she was sent back to reality. Jerking her head back and at awe, just a single finger had caused her to break her promise a vow to herself so easily broken.   
  
"Someone was a hungry" Her mother said grinning evilly seeing what she had did to her, breaking her down. She then flicked her hand of any saliva seeing as the finger healed instantly.   
  
Satsuki hung her head back down. Swearing under her breath at herself. Now that she had taken the first drink it, she would never live the same way again.   
  
Her mother turned and exited the cylinder cage. Upon her exit she stopped and turned her head ever so slightly back to Satsuki's direction "When you are done staying in the past and start adapting to the new gift of life  I have given you, that is when you may come out understood"   
  
"Yes, Mother" Satsuki replied   
  
"Good Girl" Another grin emerged across her mother's face as she clicked her heel and left.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Another girl of raven hair began walking through the forest. She wore a black cloth like hoodie with straps and gear securing it onto her. The said girl's hair was short and wild with a red streak swooped to the right side.   
  
At her side in one of her hands was a giant red scissor blade. She dragged it onto the earth's floor making noise of branches and leaves crumbling. Looking back to make sure the town's buildings couldn't be seen she knew it was far enough. She stopped and heaved a sigh. "Alright you blood sucking bastards.." She said raising the blade and setting its sharpened edge into her palm. “Come and get me” She spat and sliced her palm seeing a thick line of red begin to appear. As soon as a drop hit the floor footsteps could be heard from all around her.

 

Tearing a piece of her hoodie off and wrapping it around her hand as 3 vampires came in circling the girl. “Now before I most likely splatter all your brains. I would like to know if any of you have seen this”She said lifting the blade up in the air and towards the sky.

 

All she got in response was snarls and hisses. Sighing and getting into a battle stance “Wrong answer”. As she charged at one and cut it's head off in one quick movement. The others didn't seemed phased at all since they were too blinded by the bloodlust. The other two both went in for an attack at the same time. While the hooded girl turned to face them. Sadly..

 

She was too slow

 

* * *

  
  


It had been a good hour or so and Satsuki still hung from the same spot. Her eyes opened slowly upon hearing the entrance to the chamber open. Her so called ‘sister’ stood before her a gentle smile on her face but Satsuki knew there was nothing sweet or gentle to her.

 

The girl skipped over to Satsuki and place a kiss on the other's cheek. Satsuki didn't move or flinched just another cold stare emerging from her.

 

“You know if you frown a lot then you will get wrinkles on your face at an early age”

 

“.....”

 

The girl sighed and used a finger to twirl one of her giant blonde pigtails. “Anyways Mama said you are free to go but she said behave or this will happen again”

 

“....”

 

“Although Mama won't be here in a couple more days so we can have fun till then” The pigtailed girl said as she put a hand out and caressed the other's chest.

 

“Nui..” Satsuki growled and with one swift motion kicked her leg upwards. Slicing some of the hair from Nui’s pigtail she hand been twirling and cutting the chains around her wrists keeping her in the air free.

 

Nui’s one good eye widen in awe, Satsuki took this as the perfect opportunity and used the chain to wrap around Nui’s neck.

 

“Sats-Sat--” 

 

Crack!

 

Satsuki finally loosened her grip when she heard the satisfying sound echo throughout the room. She set the other girl down gently on her back.” I'm sorry you had to be plagued by my mother's sickness but this had to be done” She said closing Nui’s good eye seeing it had been swelled with tears.

 

She then searched the body for the key to her cage. Opening the lock with the item she just acquired. Once the door open she ran into a full sprint, her limbs protesting since they haven't been in use for a while but her will power out matched it.

 

Not thinking of putting on clothes or caring she ran through the front door and outside. It felt like she was down under for centuries, to her amazement she walked in on seeing the beautiful sun setting. The sound of nature and the feeling of freshly cut grass underneath her feet. She stood there for several minutes taking in all of her surroundings.

 

Then she sensed something…

 

Immediately her mouth watered and her eyes slighted. Unconsciously her feet began to more towards the scent. ‘No…’ She shook her head and her eyes turned normal. ‘I will not become one of them’ She growled to herself ‘I must see whoever it is and control myself ‘ She hurried inside and grabbed a simple white t shirt and jeans.

Upon doing so she remembered why she got herself out in the first place ‘Nonon…’ she turned her attention to a calendar. ‘Shit’ Time had seem to have flown by since she had told Nonon and the Elites she would be back by the 9th, she was a week late. Now worrying if it was one of her Elites wounded and in a trap hidden in the Manor’s yard trying to get to her. Satsuki went back into running full speed to where her nose led her.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ryuko laid down pinned to the ground while a rabid vampire snapped at her. It's fangs mere inches away from her face the only thing keeping her inches away from death was the scissor blade. The other one had died from a swipe to it's face with the blade.

 

As the vampire came closer just in the nic of time the rabid one suddenly collapsed on top of her. She shoved it off of her and looked up to see her savior. A pale hand extended out to her, she grabbed it upon seeing the girl. She was beautiful to Ryuko how her long black hair elegantly flowed in the wind, a pale skin complexion but not an unhealthy color, deep ocean blue eyes and lastly her eyebrows they were just wow.

 

“I..uh thanks n-names Ryuko” Ryuko had been speechless.

 

“Satsuki and Not a problem but please tell me what are you doing here” Satsuki said, she then look down at their hands and noticed how they haven't let go. She slipped her hand away and looked at it seeing the blood. Her eyes had went back to being slight.

 

Ryuko noticed and snarled at her “You're just another one of those bloody bastards!” She said stepping back and reaching for her scissor blade.

 

“No no I'm not one of them..well I am but not what you are thinking” Ryuko put the blade up to Satsuki's throat. “Have you seen this before” The shorter woman said brushing the red streak out of her face.

 

Satsuki stared at Ryuko seeing that her eyes were filled with pure anger and rage. She couldn't think of saying No or that could probably mean the death of her so she said the truth. “....Yes..but-” Before she could even finish her sentence she heard the sound of the scissor blade smacking to the ground and abnormally strong hands grasp at her throat and felt her back pressed against a tree.

 

“You're the one who killed my Dad” She said with a snarl and Satsuki could have sworn she saw fire inside Ryuko's eyes and her red streak glow. “I- I didn-” Satsuki was cut off again this time she felt one hand grasp harder at her neck and pick her up off her feet. Ryuko then slammed her into the tree having it topple over and Satsuki be yards away. 

 

Satsuki struggled slightly but succeeded in standing finally looking up her eyes widened in shock. There wasn't a girl that stood before her anymore…

 

It was a Wolf.

 

It had a black pelt that had seemed a dark blue when in the light. Its height now similar to Satsuki’s but a little taller. It’s head had a patch of fur with the same red streak swooped to the right side on top. Its eyes were still the same gear like eyes but the gears within her eyes turned slowly around her pupil. 

 

It roared savagely and sprinted towards Satsuki. She luckily barrel rolled out of the way just in time before the beast snapped its jaws down with incredible force.

 

“Listen Ryuko, calm yourself” She said ducking out of the way from a giant paw swipe each claw razor sharp. “I'm not the one who killed your father but I know who did” The wolf just snarled it eyes set on their target and not backing down. 

 

Satsuki sighed and brushed away the t shirt that hide her sheathed sword. She grabbed at the handle and pull out Bakuzan. It ebony blade pointed directly at Ryuko who just growled lowly and crouched ready to pounce.

 

“I said control yourself!” She shouted and gave a battle cry sprinting towards Ryuko. Who in turn howled out and rushed towards Satsuki.

 

Satsuki however had a plan. Just before the Wolf’s fangs could make contact with her skin she ducked under and used Bakuzan’s handle to jab into the beast’s stomach. It whimper and fell to the ground tail tucked and ears pinned back.

 

She turned to look at the wolf and was surprised by its reaction. She chuckled lightly, “more like a pup than a savage animal” she said walking over to the wolf. She set a hand on it's head gently rubbing it to sooth the animal. “It's ok it'll be all over quickly. Just..

 

“Sleep”

  
The wolf let out a yelp then finally its movements stopped.


	2. Bad things are coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started a new chapter after i finished the first one and couldn't stop myself so here ya go

Satsuki watched as the Wolf’s body shifted back to its original form of a human. She watched as the human's chest began to rise and fall. ‘A wolf...I thought they were extinct’ She said as she went over to grab the black hoodie that Ryuko had been wearing and wrapped it around her bare body. Satsuki carried the unconscious girl bridal Style, out of range from the Kiryuuin Property. 

 

Satsuki then arrived at a medium sized average house. There was a pink car parked in front in the driveway. She heaved a sigh and knocked on the door. On the other end there was shuffling of feet and a few curses before the door opened to reveal her best friend. The girl was shorter than average and had pink bubblegum colored hair that matched her eyes. She wore black shorts and shirt, with a black beanie on her head with a white skull on it. 

 

“Satsuki!!” 

 

“Nonon”

 

She smiled happily but as quickly as it appeared it faded when Nonon’s gaze fell upon the unconscious girl in Satsuki’s arms.”Uh…”

 

“Don't ask. All your questions will soon be answered but first call in the others for a meeting.”

 

“Yes, Lady Satsuki”

 

It only took an hour and a half before the others arrived. Satsuki addressed them all and informed them on why she had been gone for a week without contacting them. All there faces in awe. 

 

“Inumuta”

 

“Yes?” He said lifting his head away from the phone.

 

“There is a girl in the back guest room. Her name is Ryuuko I would like you to find all the information you can acquire on her.”

 

“Yes, M’Lady”

 

The others were in silence while Inumuta was on his phone looking for information. He then broke the silence “Her name is Ryuuko Matoi daughter of Isshin Matoi. Her mother died at childbirth and her father was killed in his lab by an unknown individual. She is a delinquent and has been transferred from school to school for being extremely violent.”

 

“So an under achiever huh” Nonon said softly under her breath.

 

“You forgot one more thing”Satsuki said then continued “She is a werewolf” 

 

They all gasped in surprise, even Inumuta since none of his research told him that.

 

“B- but I thought wolves were extinct…”Sanageyama finally spoke

 

“I did as well but she is indeed one, I saw it with my own eyes”

 

Gamagoori than raised his head after taking in all of it. “Is it safe for her to be in here with us and unguarded due to her history”

 

“I was thinking the same.We will take shift and watch over her and be there for when she wakes.”

 

“Yes Lady Satsuki” They all said as one 

  
  
  


Ryuko woke up to the feeling as if she was floating she slowly opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. The first thing she saw was the bright sun beaming at her face she groaned and turn over to face the opposite side. She then made a yelp in agony as she clutched her stomach feeling an incredible amount of pain surge through her.

 

‘’You’re finally awake under achiever’’

 

She snapped her head over to the source of the noise and saw a girl with pink hair and eyes.”Who are you?”

 

“Names Nonon” She said and rose from the chair that was on the side of the bed and headed towards the exit of the room. 

 

“Hey wait-” 

“She’s awake!” Nonno shouted down the hall and turned her attention back to Ryuuko who was now trying to crawl out of bed but felt too much pain and just sat in an upright position. She then felt her stomach ache again and felt that there was bandages wrapped around her stomach and her head. 

 

Ryuuko than panicked slightly and looked around for her things. She exhaled in relief when she saw her clothes neatly folded and cleaned on the dresser. She looked back over to the entrance as multiple footsteps became louder as they got closer. 

 

Three males entered, One of green hair and had a bandana wrapped around his eyes, one with blue hair who carried a phone close to his face never removing them to look up at her, lastly a giant as he had to duck his head when he entered the room. The four of them then acted as if they were soldiers when all four of them got in line from Nonon being the shortest to the the giant.

 

Then entered Satsuki…

 

Ryuko's brows furrowed and she immediately leaped out of the bed to stand. “You bitch” She said through gritted teeth trying her best to keep her composure.

 

“Calm down Ryuko, Just listen before you make any rash decision. 

 

Ryuko growled and took a step forward to Satsuki. The Elites then took a step forward as well ready to jump in, while Satsuki stood there unfazed with her head held high.

 

“I am not the one who kill your father” Ryuko kept the same expression not believing it one bit. She then continued “But my…’sister’ Nui Harime killed him. We are not your enemies here. We can be your allies. “Ryuko still looked the same and Satsuki sighed “Just think about it, if I were your father’s killer then why would I keep you alive and not leave you to die by those damn blood sucking leeches” Ryuko face then cracked into her signature grin “I believe you “ The Elites than relaxed and seemed less tense as well Satsuki “Really? What persuaded you so easily” Ryuko then showed her canine like fangs “ Because when I was bloody you didn’t try and attack me since they say wolves and vamps are natural enemies and all”

 

Satsuki just lightly shook her head and gave a gentle smile “Alright, we’ll discuss this more when you are clothed” and with that she exited soon followed by the others. Ryuko then looked down at herself and hadn’t noticed she was only in a bra and panties.

 

She got dressed and walked out of the room, it was a nice house. Nothing was fancy or outstanding about the house. She then followed her ears as she heard talking from the living room. Once she entered they all fell silent and she coughed awkwardly, she sat at the nearest chair and placed it away from them.

 

Satsuki then explained the plans they had for saving humanity as well as Ragyo’s plans, Nui Harime, and the roles they all had at Honnouji Academy. Ryuko learned the names of the Elite four Ira Gamagori, Inumuta Houka, Uzu Sanageyama and Nonon Jakuzure.

 

When Satsuki finally finished talking there were several moments of silence as all eyes laid on Ryuko, waiting for her reaction. She stared blankly for those minutes then she finally broken the silence fully processed what she had been told.” So you're telling me that your mother is a life fiber, vampire hybrid. Who has a creepy one eyed life fiber henchman who is my father’s killer. That plans on taking over the world by consuming everyone in life fibers to make them life fiber, vampire hybrid slaves. So you plan on taking them down from the inside out by creating Honnouji Academy, a high school filled with teenagers who are resistant to the life fibers right?”

 

“The short version of it then yes” Satsuki answered

 

“So when is gonna be the grand day we take that crazy bitch down?”

 

Satsuki's lips curled to a smile“In a week there will be our sports and culture grand festival ceremony”

 

\---

 

The next day they all got into a Kiryuuin Helicopter and traveled to Honnouji Academy. Ryuko watched out the window and amazement like a small child looking at candy in a candy store. The view from where they were was amazing, seeing the giant island surrounded by water, the Structure of it seeming to circle to a point around a tower to which they were heading. 

 

They landed and all walked out, Satsuki leading with Ryuko behind her not wanting to get lost followed by the Elite four going by height in their line from shortest to tallest. The entered the building and walked down a long hallway which lead to their destination. It was a large room that had a certain area where each Elite had their own space. A corner with computers, one that just had a green chair, another that was pink with instruments and stuffed animals then there was just an empty corner and it made sense to be Ira’s since he prefers to stand. Ryuko looked straight ahead and saw that in front of them was a giant white chair that was the center of attention ‘that's probably Satsuki's’ but she then glanced to the side and saw a chair beside Satsuki's it wasn't as big but it was slightly lowered. She felt proud knowing it was her seat and they all went to their own areas.

 

After a moment of them getting settled Satsuki spoke out.”I have been informed that all of your goku uniforms have been prepared and are ready to be worn." The others nodded and began to exit. Ryuko was walking the way down to Iori's lab with Satsuki. "Goku uniforms" Ryuko questioned as her face gave a puzzled expression. "They are uniforms that increase your abilities passed humanly possible." Ryuko was about to give a follow up question when she saw that they were at the lab already.    
  
A man with blonde hair stepped forward his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a lab coat and  orange tinted mask covering his mouth and nose. "Your goku uniforms are over there, I have fixed any weak points in their armor and restitch it completely." The Elite four nodded and hurried quickly to change into their new uniforms they stepped out each going with their personality and strengths.   
  
"Ryuko" Iori said and she turned to face him."Here is your uniform, we found it at your father's laboratory. When we were looking for more information on life fibers"   
  
Ryuko was a little upset at how they went through her father's house without permission but she then looked over to where Iori gestured and saw the kamui. It was a sailor uniform that was black with red designs, It had one eye and a slash through the other.    
  
She was hesitate at first, a hand on her shoulder had ushered her to move forward. She turn to see the source of the hand and saw Satsuki's gentle smile. She gave a smile in return before taking a deep breath and stepping forward towards the fitting room holding the kamui.   
  


While the other's waited for Ryuko to finish changing Uzu walked over to Satsuki. "Uh Lady Satsuki? "   
  
"What is it Sanageyama"   
  
"Do you have a kamui to wear?"   
  
"I have no need for one, bakuzan is all I require" She said laying a hand on the grip of the sword.   
  
AAAAAHHHH!!!   
  
All of their attention shot over to Ryuko's direction.   
  
"Ryuko!"Satsuki immediately went over to her fitting room before being blasted away by a strong force of red light and star shaped glimmers flashed.   
  
A large crater like wave hit the floor. Everything went silent, Satsuki stood up brushing the away the debri. Her Elites soon followed and got up checking each other for any wounds. Satsuki walked over to where Ryuko was she went to remove the giant piece of rock she was hid under when a roar bellowed throughout the room having the ground shake slightly.   
  
A wolf stood up to its full height on its hind legs. Now up to about Gamagoori height, her fur was not of a black/ dark blue it was now a pure black with red swirls glowed around her eyes and pointed ears, a red line flashed from the back of her head trailing down to the tip of her tail.   
  
The wolf turned to Satsuki, the gears in her eyes still turned but now they seemed to glow.   
  
"Ryuko....are you there"Satsuki said taking slow movements forward and her hand slowly reaching down to get the handle of Bakuzan.

 

The wolf went to all fours and padded over to Satsuki. It gave a vicious look before turning to a soft expression and wagging it's tail. Satsuki sighed in relief and patted the Wolf’s head, it rolled onto its back and pawed up at her. She chuckled, kneeling down and rubbing the Wolf’s belly. The others just watched all giving the same wide eyed expression.    
  
"Well that just happened..." Nonon said   
  
"Yup..." Uzu commented

  
  


\---

 

  
  
It was the next day and they all helped with cleaning up the mess. Ryuko's other part of her uniform had disappeared once she shifted back to a human. All that was left was the scarf that had the eye on it. She wore it around her neck like a scarf and after a few more transformations for research they saw it turn to a collar in her wolf form.   
  
The next few days were filled with training and preparation for the festival. Satsuki had been training Ryuko on her swords play with her scissor blade and Bakuzan. The Elites had been setting up everything by getting the students in line to making the Academy look spotless.   
  
It was now two days before the festival. Satsuki stood near the edge of the tower. The hilt of Bakuzan on the ground and her hands rested on the handle, her posture perfectly straight. She looked down at the action occurring down below. On the outside her expression was cold and steel. The inside however was completely different she was completely freaking out.   
  
"Sats..."   
  
She turned her attention to meet Nonon’s. Thier eyes locked and her expression softened. Nonon was fidgeting with her hands and walked over to Satsuki. They stood together in silence both looking over the Academy. The taller woman then felt a hand twine with her's. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were intertwined with Nonon’s. She then looked up slightly  to meet Nonon’s eyes again "I will hold your hand forever, till the end remember." She said smiling softly with a blush.

 

“Thank you..for everything..." Satsuki said with her eyes beginning to blur. "Don't thank me just yet, we still have plans after this is all over."Nonon said leaning on the other woman. The other chuckled lightly "Indeed we do"   
  
This moment gave Satsuki a new feeling and brought out more hope inside of her. She ultimately thought that her end would be soon in these next couple of days, but after being with Nonon she then knew she couldn't just disappear after this is all over (if she lives that is) she would have something to look forward to in the end.

 

Footsteps were heard getting closer and the two immediately separated going back to their formalities. Satsuki’s butler approached them and bowed his head before holding his hands up towards Satsuki, within his extended hands was a phone. She picked it up and gestured for both Nonon and him to leave.

 

“Hello this is Satsuki speaking”

 

“How is my lovely daughter doing today” A soothing yet menacing voice spoke from the other end.

 

Satsuki squeezed on the phone, she had to stop herself upon hearing it cracked and she place it back to her ear.”Hello Mother, the festival is nearly complete and everything is in order. Anything else you would like to discuss” She said wanting to make their conversation be over quickly as possible.  “Yes there is actually, I would like you to postpone the festival for a while longer. I still have business to deal with and can't make the trip. Also you need to come back home so that we may discuss about your previous behavior and what happened to your sister. There is a ride on it's way now i expect you to be on it understood.”

 

“Yes Mother”

 

“That's my Good Girl” and with that the called ended.   
  


 

\----

 

As told, Satsuki got into the limousine. The others begged her to not go, but she had to inform them again that she still had to keep the element of surprise. Finally they stopped and watched her leave. Ryuko suddenly got a bad feeling about the whole situation. Something was coming and it's not gonna be good.

 

\--

 

Satsuki sat at the large dining table, across from her on the other edge was Ragyo then to the side of her was Nui. Satsuki smirked at herself since she noticed that Nui cut her other pigtail so that it was even with the one Sats had cut.

 

Ragyo spoke out breaking the intense stare down between the two girls“Now that you're here I would like to know more about that new girl you have around in your little group, Ryuko right?” Satsuki's glare was sent to Ragyo, Satsuki relaxed to be submissive and replied “She is of no importance I assure you”

  
Ragyo hummed “Well then what of that midget one with pink hair”

 

“Nonon”Satsuki corrected harshly

 

Ragyo’s grinned wickedly, Satsuki not knowing that she had taken the bait. “Care to explain what you two were doing the other day at the peak.” Satsuki's eye twitched she knew she couldn't get out of this situation now “Just a conversation about the plans for the festival. What of it?” 

 

“So a conversation on business involves hand holding, I thought you would know better than to mix business and pleasure.” Satsuki tried her hardest to not slam the cup of tea she had been sipping, she let out a deep breath using the cup to hide it and put on her iron mask. Her face stiffened, turning her eyes cold and frown. “Jakuzure is nothing but a worker, besides I am not interested in the same gender.” She lied but seeing Ragyo’s expression shift saw that this conversation would soon end. She glanced over to Nui and saw her expression was more cheerful than usual her grin kept on slowly widening.

 

After more moments of intense silence butler’s came in they all had silver plated dishes and set them down in front of the three. Satsuki's nose filled with a delightful yet terrible scent. Her eyes turned slighted and her fangs began to extend. She looked down and saw her plate it was human flesh chopped up into cubes, with seasoning on top and to finish it off a ring of blood around it. She wanted so badly to push the plate away but she couldn’t. Satsuki looked up to her mother furious and disgusted. “Well go on, I know you haven’t had anything since you left 3 weeks ago.” Ragyo’s menacing smiled appeared as Satsuki couldn’t control her craving and ate a piece of the meat. 

 

It was delicious yet she self loathed herself the whole time. She finished her plate and stood up. As she began to walk away, going to bring back up the meal she ate. A giant shock of pain went through her, clenching her stomach and falling to the ground. Darkness began to consume her and the last thing she saw was hands extending out towards her. 

 

Raygo stood over the now unconscious woman, Nui behind her smile became so big past humanly possible. “Nui”

 

“Yes Mama?”

 

“ I would like you to go down to Honnouji Academy and see how things are going and tell them that Satsuki won't be back for a while.”

 

“Yes Mama”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it. I can't stop with this so I'll just keep updating untill Im done


	3. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, there was also some scenes that I really liked from the show so i put em in. Anyways enjoy

Ryuko sat on the very edge of the Honnouji Academy peak. Her legs dangling over ‘How the hell can Sats see from all the way up here’ She said squinting her eyes looking down below. She sighed and looked over the horizon of Honnouji, she been having a bad feeling all day since Satsuki left.

She shrugged thinking it might be the fact that she was left in charge of everything now, but the Elites all had everything taken care of so she was left with nothing to do.

Then something caught her attention out the corner of her eye, there was a lot of noise coming from a guy arguing with a one star, the unknown person than punch out the one star. Ryuko immediately saw this as something to entertain herself so she went inside and down the elevator to reach them.

\--

“Get your goddamn hands off of me!”The guy shouted as the two one star soldiers held him up by the arms while another had his fist pulled back, ready to punch. Ryuko quickly put a hand on the one star’s arm who was about to punch. They all bowed down “Lady, Matoi!” Ryuko just scoffed, she hated the formalities but went along with it. “What going on here, “she demanded. “This no star has been spreading rumors about Honnouji and the Elites, Miss ” The one star who spoke then handed Ryuko a newspaper. She skimmed through it and raised her attention to the no star. “What’s your name kid”

“Shinjiro...Shinjiro Nagita” The boy said.

“Please Matoi, you have to see all the wrong things they are doing at this Academy, turning the children to soldiers and the living conditions of no stars are just horrid.”

She glanced at him up and down, he seemed innocent. He wore a regular no star uniform, glasses, had blue hair and eyes, but a clump of hair was guarding one of his eyes.

“Let him go”

The one stars obeyed and let him go, walking away grumbling under their breath.

“Thank you Matoi, thank you, thank you so much!” Shinjiro said embracing Ryuko.

She stiffened and gently pushing him away “No problem, but let’s talk”

He nodded and cheerfully walked beside her. “So what makes you suspect all these things about Honnouji Academy being evil” Matoi said while they walked across the center battle arena like field. Ryuko soon after regretted her decision of asking the question when Shinjiro kept rambling on. They walked out of the school and were now down in the slums away from everyone. She soon blanked out after a while of his talking, she could see some of the problems such as the living conditions but she knew it would all be for the greater good. She wanted so badly to just say it but knew it would be a bad idea. 

“So what do you think about wolves” 

She tried to hide her wide eyed expression and turned to him “what?”

“Wolves”

“What about em”

“Aren’t they so cool!”

“Yeah I guess, but they are extinct so what does it matter”

Shinjiro then came closer in on Ryuko’s face “Because I know you're one”

\---------

Satsuki woke up to an all too familiar sound of heels clacking and a door opening and closing. She didn’t move or budge she just had to wait for the sound of the heels fading again.” I know you're awake so there is no point in trying.” She then felt hands ghost over her body, her icy cold eyes opened and glared at the other woman before her. Ragyo just smiled wickedly “ This is just your punishment for hurting your sister and leaving without notifying me.” The silver haired woman turned her direction to a table it had different arrangements of medical tools on it. Satsuki hung her head down and sighed ‘Just endure and it’ll be all over’

She then felt the cold blade of a knife going from her collarbone down to her abdomen. A thin line of blood began to appear, it was darker than normal blood and it almost seemed black. Her jaw stiffened and she just kept repeating the same line again and again. The feeling off hot breath on her neck made her eyes shoot open, she turned her head to the left slightly and saw giant fangs with her mother’s slighted eyes. Her mother bit down on her neck, Satsuki couldn’t hold back the whimper that emerge from her. She than felt the jaws clamp down with more force which brought out a yelp, Raygo smirked she wasn’t trying to drink her blood. She was marking her.

After Satsuki’s whimpers turned into muffled screaming she released her fangs. Ragyo smiled and wiped the blood from her lips and smeared it across the other’s neck and the finger trailed down the line of blood previously made. Ragyo then gripped upped at Satsuki’s chin when she saw her head hang down, the younger ones eyes were still that same cold hearted expression but she saw something in her eyes that told her she had succeeded and got in the other’s head. “You are My daughter understood, you are to do as I say. This rebellious teenager phase ends now, do I make myself clear,”

“Yes Mother” Satsuki replied

Raygo had a feral grin appear teeth and all “That's My good girl”

 

\--------

 

“You must need a new pair of glasses because I ain’t no wolf ” Ryuko said pushing him away as she stopped walking “They are extinct and werewolves aren’t real” Nagita just kept grinning and inched closer and closer” oh come on Ryuko I know you’re one. From the way you smell of dog, fur like hair, sharpened teeth and those eyes. You just have to be one!” 

Ryuko grabbed him by the collar of his shirted and pinned him to a wall “Listen, I just saved yer ass back there from being pummeled to death. I might just fill in their place if you don’t stop saying this BS got it.”

Shinjiro just kept grinning and grinning his hand then began to reach for her scarf kamui, she felt the kamui tense up around her neck having it slightly choke her. She dropped him and reached for the kamui around her neck “what’s wrong with you senketsu” she whispered under her breath. “So senketsu is it’s name huh, that’s so cute” 

Her eyes widened and she looked at the Nagita “What the hell is your problem” 

“Nothing is wrong, I just have a little message to send you. Satsuki won’t be back for a while.” He said grinning cheerfully. “How do you know Sats-” Ryuko was cut off when the wind began to pick up and the clump of hair on his face began to lift up and she saw an eye patch that was in purple. On the Eye patch was a name.

Nui….

She froze, a rush of thoughts and emotions flowed through her head. Nagita removed her clothing and revealed her true self, she wore giant pigtails, a pink dress, and carried an umbrella. She reached over and pulled a string out of the kamui. Senketsu tightened around Ryuko’s neck having her choke for air, a cry for help quickly shifted into a yelp as she transformed into a wolf to save herself. 

“Awww! So cute!” Nui said prancing over to the wolf which was collapsed on the ground panting for air. She stroked the wolf’s pure black fur that sent goosebumps down the wolf’s back. The wolf got up on four legs and turned to Nui, It’s eyes filled with nothing but heartbreak and rage. Before Ryuko could even advance forward she was knocked out by Nui quickly moving behind her and knocking her out in the back of the head. “Don’t worry little wolfy Ryuko I’ll bring you back home later and you’ll be my little pet.”

Nui then left the now unconscious girl in the alley with nothing but the scarf since her clothes disappeared after she changed.

“Now to see what is happening with the 4 divas” she thought walking to Honnouji Academy.

 

\-------

 

Satsuki woke up, not knowing how long she had been out. Her vision blurry and mouth dry. The previous wound had been healed while the mark on her neck was still fresh. The blood slowly spilling down her neck. 

Her mother stepped into the room, she walked over to her daughter and her hand creeped from the younger woman sides up to her neck. She pressed a finger on one of the two holes on her neck which was followed by a muffled whimper as Satsuki tried to hide away her pain.

Raygo walked over to the table that was still there and pulled out some medical wraps. She licked away the blood from Satsuki’s neck and she felt a shiver from the other when she did. She then wrapped the medical tape around her neck, she stared deep into the others eyes and unlocked the chains that held her up in the air. 

Satsuki struggled standing, legs wobbly from not being in use for a while so she fell into her mother’s arms. Ragyo brought her into a cold embrace, stroking the raven haired girls head. “You have a big day tomorrow.” Satsuki looked up at her, face paler than usual.

“You will be purified”

Satsuki put on a big grin and went back into her mother’s embrace. She knew that the time was coming soon and this whole act would be over soon.

“I’m thirsty mother..”

Raygo was surprised by her request, she then grinned and got up helping the younger one rise as well. “We will have dinner in a few, for now get dressed”

She did as she was told and soon after dinner had been ready. It was another piece of human food, she ate and cringed. It was so delicious but her mind was telling her to spit it out, she then drank a glass full of blood in a wine glass. Her complexion was now back to normal, rings under her eyes gone, less bone was shown.

Night quickly shifted to day and it was time for the big day. 

Satsuki entered the grand bath, sitting slowly in the hot water. She tensed at first but then slowly relaxed. After a few moments of waiting a rainbow show of lights appeared, followed by Raygo. “This medicated bath water boosts life fiber harmonization.” She said undressing herself, stepping into the water towards Satsuki. “Soak yourself in it” Satsuki obeyed and laid down in the water floating just above the surface. “Now give your heart over to me” She said leaning in over Satsuki body and whispers “ I will conduct the purification ritual”

 

\-----

“I said GET OUT! You aren’t welcomed here.” Nonon shouted now getting frustrated like Uzu and Inumuta.

Nui sighed “So you're still rude as ever hehe”

“What did you come here for Harime and where is Lady Satsuki.”Gamagori said with a slight irritation in his voice.

“Oh I almost forgot Satsuki won't be back for a while longer”

“You did something to her didn’t you, you little b-” Nonon was cut off by Uzu covering her mouth and taking her away to not cause a scene. 

“Anyways I was instructed to see how things are here”Nui said grinning more and more

-

Ryuko woke up to the sound of heavy breathing, she shot open her eyes and saw a giant figure hovering over her. Out of reflex she upper cutted the male and leaped off of the bed. He fell to the ground, “You damn pervert I outta-” she said raising her fist into another punch when she noticed that he had something in his hands.

She kneeled down and felt someone tackle her from behind.

“Are you ok Ryuko-chan!” A coconut headed girl asked using her hands to squish Ryuko’s face. “Yeah I’m fine, um who are you”She said tilting her head.

“Names Mako Mankanshoku, nice to meet you Ryuko-chan” The girl said smiling. The male who had previously been punch sat up holding his nose and groaning. Ryuko stood up in a guarding position in front of Mako “Stand back this perve-”

“Dad!” Mako exclaimed

“Dad?”Ryuko questioned

“It’s alright sweetie I’ll just sue em later”The male said wiping his now broken nose

Ryuko than saw that it was bandage wraps in his hand and put two and two together also noticing that she was in a shaggy house of the no star area. She bowed to him “Sorry sir I didn’t know.” She looked down at herself and saw she had been dressed into her usual wear. She saw senketsu on the table next to her and relaxed.

Out the corner of her eye she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her from a door. Out of the door appeared a woman most likely the mom followed by a young boy and pug. “This is my family my mother and father, Barazo and Sukuyo.” Sukuyo then dropped a plate of croquettes in front of Ryuko. Mako took one and then gestured to the little boy and dog, this is Mataro and Guts. They waved and began woofing down the food. 

Ryuko smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously before feeling a sharp pain. Then the memories came flooding back of what happened before she ended up at the Mankanshoku household. She took a croquette for the road and stood up”Sorry for leaving so soon but I gotta go back to the academy, thank you guys”

“There is a scooter out back you can use but remember to pay for gas money afterwards”Barazo said

“Alright, thanks” She said grabbing the scarf and wrapping the kamui around her neck, then she saw the small sketchy looking scooter that looked like it was most likely stolen. She scoffed and got on before she could drive off she felt arms wrap around her waist, she turned to see the source and saw Mako’s determined looking face.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going with you”

“Why?”

“I’m your friend silly I won't leave you”

Ryuko was a little taken back, she never really had a friend let only someone call her it. That and the fact that only in a couple short minutes she knew the girl’s family and felt welcomed. Seeing that Mako’s face meant she wasn’t letting go just made Ryuko chuckle.” Hold on” She said and went full throttle through the streets.

-

Finally, they arrived at the main entrance to Honnouji. Ryuko parked the scooter and ran into the school while Mako followed along before smelling that the school cafeteria opened. She told Ryuko that she would be back and the other nodded now running through the halls.

She went up the elevator, upon it opening to the top floor she saw Nonon being pulled back by Uzu and Inumuta following close behind. “What happened?” Uzu turned to her and sighed” don’t go in there”. Ryuko just scoffed and pushed him out of the way, she knocked open the doors leading to the main chamber of the group. Her eyes shot open when she saw Nui turn in her direction and smile grow wide. Gamagori saw her expression and he went over to block her from making any advances forward, she pulled out her red scissor blade and pointed it towards his throat. “Get out” She said through gritted. “Matoi I can’t let yo-”

“I said GET OUT!” She said with a snarl. Ira stood up but saw that he couldn’t stop her since she was the one left in charge. So he left but whispered to her to stay calm, she just glared at him to hurry and leave. He left and as soon as the door closed she pointed the blade towards Nui.

“Oooo a scissor blade you have one too! If you don’t believe me let me show you” Nui then pulled out a purple scissor blade which was the other half of Ryuko’s “and you have the other half so that means we were meant to be together, like in the movies hehe”She twirled the blade around before pointing it to Ryuko in it’s full glory.”Ta-dah”

“T-That’s”

“Yep the other half of your scissor blade. I got this from your father”

“So it really was you….”

“Yep! It was me.” She said with her grin widening “I was the one who killed your father”

Ryuko froze, this time shaking with rage.Her blood was at the boiling point and emotions were running through her but the one emotion that was above all was anger… Her fangs grew out and she howled/ screamed out at the top of her lungs

“YOU BIIITCH!!!!!”


	4. A Vicious Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko goes on a Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time so i thought I could do a quick chapter. I didn't really have time to look it over since i was going to update the other day but it all got erased for this chapter...anyways enjoy!

Satsuki emerged out of the grand bath, the ritual was over and she felt weird all over and in one area specifically. Her mother handed her a towel as she had already wrapped herself in one and turned towards the exit. “There is somewhere I must show you”

 

“Do you mean-”

 

“I do, You have served me well Satsuki. As a member of the Kiryuuin Clan and my successor.

 

“Than-”

 

“Although you still have some flaws to you, but that is just from your human side.

 

Satsuki just bowed her head down and followed her. It was so like Raygo to beat you down then help you back up. They walked along a large hallway that led to a gigantic doorway. It opened upon her mother setting her hand down on a scanner. Satsuki’s brows raised in awe. “This is the source?” she questioned.

 

“Yes the primordial life fiber”The silver haired woman said as she extended her arm out towards the giant spherical glowing fiber, a small orb of life fibers emerged from it and fell into the palm of her hand. She ushered for Satsuki to follow her to another ritual looking area, it was a giant circle drawn into the earth, inside the circle was a stand that held up a large bowl. Raygo stepped inside and set the life fiber sphere within the bowl, upon leaving the circle she handed a knife to Satsuki.

 

The raven haired girl stepped inside the circle, her brow furrowed as she hovered her hand of the sphere slicing a deep cut through her palm. She tilted her hand vertically and squeezed as blood poured down and onto the sphere.

 

Once the drops started to absorb inside the sphere it began to grow a bright blue and white. She raised an arm to the light since it  got so bright to the blinding point, once the light had dimmed down a kamui was now folded up inside the bowl. It had a white base with blue patterns along it followed by gold on the shoulders and down the sides.

 

“That is your wedding dress” Satsuki heard her mother say as she picked up the kamui and stared deep into it’s eyes. “Junketsu” She voiced under her breath as she heard an eerie voice whisper into her ear.

 

“Purity?” Raygo then turned back into a menacing look. “I like it”

 

Satsuki’s eyes were still locked upon the kamui, it gave a cold stare back.

 

Junketsu…

 

\---

 

Ryuko was now a disheveled looking wolf, her fur mangled with blood now spouting from the kamui collar, the red swirls on her fur flashed with her heart beat, bones now popped from various places, her fangs uneven and sticking out from her muzzle, she was foaming out of the mouth making a wheezing sound as she breathed, her eyes still had the gears but they were spinning like crazy in her eyes as they flashed as well.

 

“Ooo someone’s not a very happy puppy” Nui said in a voice one would speak of to a baby.

 

Ryuko bellowed out a menacing howl as she got on all fours and sprinted at the girl. The other just giggled and side stepped out of the way. The wolf turned mid jump and slide, now on the edge of the cliff. Nui walked closer and closer to her “Hehe I should have stayed longer after I killed you Daddy if it meant it could see you, cutie”. The wolf snarled furiously as it stood to its hind legs, her claws extended out and she slammed her paws onto the cliff making the whole structure shake. The ledge they were on began to crack and fall, her and Nui falling along with it.

 

Creating a large meteor like hole ryuko landed, she growled rising from the debri. “Matoi !” She whipped her head around at whoever called her name. “ As Disciplinary Chair of this school I will not allow such behavior even if you are in charge!” The wolf just raised its tail and ears perk seeing the challenge.

 

Gamagori jumped down from where he was as he transformed into his goku uniform upon doing so“ Three Star Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia”. He shouted and landed in a bondage like material, wrapped similar to a mummy.  Ryuko just snarled and attacked furiously, sending swipe after swipe at him.”Is that all you got Matoi!” He yelled, egging on the wolf to attack more. 

 

After a finally swipe that could kill any human he transformed into his second state, “Three Star Goku Uniform Scourge Regalia!” spiked whips appeared from his uniform which attacked swiftly at the wolf. She howled out as the whips hit her, she was being backed up to a wall of the school. Now feeling cornered she saw a whip swing right to her face, she dodge out of the way in time and a massive paw clung to the whip. His eyes widen which gave her a feral grin and hurled him up into the air.

 

She hurled him around in the air like a lasso before finally letting go of the whip sending him flying out of the stadium.”Wow nice throw, I give it a 10/10.”Nui said clapping.

 

Her gaze fell upon the girl and the gears in her eyes spun even more wildly, giving her more rage to fuel off of. One single word kept repeating in her head as they made eye contact. ‘Kill. kill..kill.kill.”

 

\---

 

Satsuki and her mother exited the area containing the primordial life fiber. Junketsu now in the young woman’s arms. The day breezed by as she and Raygo spent time talking about the Academy and REVOCS.

 

Satsuki however had an itch all day, not of a literal one but a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Upon being in her thoughts to find out what it was she noticed how Nui had been gone ever since she woke up on the day she arrived. Immediately she went to her room and looked at her phone, her brows shot up when she saw that there were about 30 missed calls. She knew that the Elites would only call her if it were an emergency even they couldn't handle. She clenched the phone and growled under her breath ’Damn it Nui’ but she couldn’t get too mad after all it was most likely Ragyo’s doing. This was still part of her punishment for what she did, she knew a simple day or so in the cage and a few cuts wouldn't cut it. Her mother just had to get other's close to her involved. She was out of her thoughts when the phone in her hands light up showing a caller she answered it after the first ring.

 

“Hello”

 

“Satsuki!” A high pitched voice answered then continued “Where are you?!”

 

“I'm well and at the manor, what is the problem.”

 

“The Matoi mutt went all feral on us when she saw Nui, she is now tearing up the whole school. The frog was fighting her but I don't see him anywhere. Me, Uzu and Inumuta are evacuating the students now.” 

 

“I am on my way now” Satsuki said grabbing a coat, Bakuzan and Junketsu. Before she hung up she spoke “Nonon… be careful” she said out of her serious voice with now one of sweetness and concern. “I will but if you don’t hurry soon I won't be” the call then ended.

 

Satsuki told her mother goodbye and went to the family helicopter. Sosori flew the helicopter back to the academy. ‘This won't be good’

 

\---

 

Ryuko struck at Nui, again the girl side stepped out of the way but this time seemed to disappear. The wolf sniffed the air for the foil scented perfume the woman wore and searched. She scanned the area now hunched over on her four legs, hackles raised, blood still pouring out of her mouth mixed with foam as she padded through the debri. She yelped when she felt a bamboo stick hit her just above her head and impact making her chin slam to the ground. The Wolf’s head rose to meet a guy standing over her. “Time to put you down Matoi” he said as Uzu held the stick up to knock her out but to be stopped mid swing by her paw grabbing the bamboo and crushing it easily within her grasped. 

 

“That's how it's gonna be huh, finally a good match. Three Star Goku Uniform Blade Regalia”. He then shifted to a suit a hulking green armored kendo suit. The wolf scuffed and circle around him, looking for a blind spot in the suits armor. She then sprinted out and bit into the back of his uniform, he chuckled and grabbed her by the scruff and hurled her to the ground. The wolf stood up now angered again, “Senbonzuki!” His armors fingers then turned to bamboo sword and spun as he jabbed strike after strike at the wolf. She snarled and went to attack again only to be hit with another jab “Ha, I actually thought this would be a challenge. No point in trying Matoi just submit now for I can see anything , all of it with Tensengasu. This gave the wolf an idea and she lunged forward this time clinging onto his suit and smearing blood on the holes of his armor revealing the eyes.”What!?!!” He exclaimed now blindly swinging. She lunged forward again and knocked the guy onto his back, she snapped her jaw wide open rows and rows of teeth now showing and went to clamp down on his face.

 

\--

 

Satsuki finally arrived at the island,  she saw smoke coming from the very top of the peak and the cliff she stood on top off to watch over the school now in pieces on the ground. She couldn't wait for the helicopter to land, the moment she saw the H pad she leaped down from the helicopter and ran inside the building, kamui in hand and Bakuzan in the other. 

 

She ran into a fitting room and took a deep breath to calm herself, she was about to put on the kamui for the very first time. She held Junketsu in one arm and a blade in the other, she slide her index finger on the sharpened edge of the blade to draw a line of blood. Carefully she hovered it over the kamui “Take my blood Junketsu, for this blood is the eternal vow between you and I...the red thread of our covenant” the kamui quickly sprung to life. 

 

It curled up and wrapped itself around her with alarming force, nearly knocking the wind out of her. It's fibers spreading around her to fit with her figure, it was however being very forceful, squeezing the very life out of her. She groaned as it nearly felt like her bones were on the verge of being crushed. It wasn't trying to be worn it was trying to be the wearer and take over it's host ‘No...a kamui is nothing more than a garment that is meant to be worn...and I Satsuki Kiryuuin will make it bow to my will!’ It’s powers were then unlocked and a giant stream of blue light was shot up into the sky.

 

-

 

The wolf’s jaw easily crushed his armor like a twig, she ripped the helmet clean off only to see an empty vessel. She looked around to find a now naked male running, she gave a wolf like chuckle and walked over to him, similar to a animal closing in on it's injured prey. Before she broke out into a full blown sprint a giant flash of light appeared, she whipped her head around to the source. A woman with a kamui stood at the head of the now broken towers ledge, she was in her signature pose but this time her sword was unsheathed. 

 

“Ryuko Matoi!”She shouted at the top of her lungs having the white light behind her shine brighter. The wolf snarled and howled out a challenge. “Ooo This'll be better than I thought” Nui said taking a seat and sitting in the background out of the wolf's sight.

 

Satsuki jumped down from the ledge, Ryuko ran and leaped up from the debri to snap at her mid air. Satsuki however forced her leg out to kick the wolf straight in the jaw and land with her heel on it's stomach and face. The wolf didn't take too kindly to this and bit down on one of her legs and yanked her from being on top. The girl rose from the debri and spit some blood from her mouth. “Let's end this” Satsuki charged forward as well as Ryuko they clashed, her sword connecting with the wolf’s giant claws that had appeared out in a deep shade of red, forming an X between them. It was now a show of strength between the two neither one backing down. The wolf's jaw mere inches away from her, she could see the rage within her eyes as the gears spun wildly. Satsuki then saw what it was, she was feeling the same thing Satsuki did but it finally showed. All the hatred she had inside her, all those years of searching for her  father’s killer, they had similar goals as she saw herself in the wolf’s eyes. Suddenly the power between them became so great that a giant explosion formed from them that being the only thing blasting them back and away from each other.

They quickly got their footing and charged at each other again and again. Sword and claws both clashing with each other.

 

-

A male with red mohawk hair went speeding through the streets towards the school. He picked up his phone when he heard it ring. 

“Fill me in on what's happening”

Another guy on the other end answered “Isshin’s daughter went berserk with the kamui, the Kiryuuin girl is holding her off but she brought something new to show and tell” he joked.He then sighed and asked “Do you have the bullets”, there was a long pause before the redhead found the bullets and played with them in his hands “Yup”. It was just three bullets, they were covered in silver to penetrate the wolf’s thick under skin, then on the inside had anti life fibers in it, the one problem was if someone were to be shot with this there was no guarantee in them surviving.

-

 

The wolf and vampire were still fighting, both looked very tired but the will power between the two kept them going. Soon Satsuki came up with a plan that would either succeed greatly or cost her, her very life. She pushed the wolf back far enough for her to have time to sheath her sword and deactivate her kamui. “Come on Ryuko, if you want to hate someone then hate me and kill me now.” The Elite four had been watching on the giant tv from afar with the civilians they were instructed to escort out of the school. Nonon’s eyes went wide and she ran out of the bunker they were in and back to the stadium, tears threatened to fall down as she ran. The other's quickly rushed after her. 

 

The wolf at first snarled with a slight tilt of her head to signifi her confusion. Satsuki stared back at her will all seriousness, she slowly raised the holder of Bakuzan and the sword then threw it to the side. Far enough for if she were to be attacked she couldn't get it.Ryuko's geared eyes now seemed to have slowed, the giant claws now went back to begin gentle paws. The wolf inched close to her eyeing her every move for even the slightest sign of being attacked. Satsuki now making a bold move, reached her hand forward and towards the wolf which received a warning snarl but she held it up still. Ryuko sniffed her hand and ducked her head under it, allowing for Satsuki to gently stroke her disheveled and bloody fur. They stared into each other's eyes and Satsuki saw the gentleness in the wolf’s eyes again, she smiled faintly.

 

“Awww that's so touching” A over perky voice called out as Nui clapped and wiped her eye as if she was crying for dramatic effect.

 

Immediately the wolf’s eyes shifted back to its psychotic look. Satsuki had lost her, “Ryuko…” she reached the same hand out that previously peted a calmed wolf to now do the same to a rabid one. It was a bad move… the wolf who was mere inches away lunged forward, jaw opened wide.

 

**BANG**

 

The wolf collapsed on top of her. 

 

The same mohawked guy disassembled the sniper rifle and casted away the other two bullets. “It's done” The blue haired male beside him just grunted in response, he put his hair forward and put back on his glasses, now hunched over. “I guess the Matoi girl didn’t have it in her.” He said with a sigh and waved back before walking off into the school to get ready for the classes to resume.

 

Satsuki’s eyes widened as she saw the very life leave the wolf with a clean shot to the heart. Before they became glazed over she saw as they relaxed and a wave of emotions breeze through them. To then see her eyelids close over them. She could have sworn she seen the wolf mouth. She pulled the large wolf into a hug before setting it down gently.

 

“I'm sorry Ryuko….”

  
  



	5. Mourning Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Ryuko's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do more on sats x nonon idk if I did it correctly just really like the ship also look forward to some chapters this weekend since I don't have a life XD anyways enjoy! (short chapter sorry) and excuse any errors I made

Satsuki now stood with her kamui covered in the wolf’s blood and eyes still widened in awe. She had just watched the very life leave one of her members, like she was an Elite four. Nui just frowned for a second then went back to a creepy cheery smile. “Aww now I can’t have her as my pet anymore, but I bet she’ll make a great fur coat. She said hoping over to the wolf body and watched as it shifted to the original form of a human. She went to reach down and touch the girl before feeling a cold blade against her neck, she turned her head to the source and saw Satsuki, her brows furrowed and a deepened frown. “You are hereby banned from Honnouji Academy”

“Bu-”

“Do I make myself clear” Satsuki said cutting off the girl by pressing the blade more making a thin line of red.”

“Yes Satsuki”She groaned and now stood, picking up the purple scissor blade and walking off. Before she left however she turned to take a glimpse of the place, knowing it definitely wouldn’t be her last she would be here and saw the pink haired girl jump up on the raven haired and hug each other tightly. Her grin widened and she skipped off now having some more news to tell their mother.

\--

“So how did it go?” A silver and rainbow haired woman asked as she began cutting a limb off of a servant who clumsiy slipped and spilled tea on the white floor. She set a now bloody knife down and turned to her, with her fangs bared into a grin. “I met a little girl name Ryuko Matoi sh-

“Matoi heh”Raygo spoke to herself and allowed for her to continue with a wave of the hand. “Yeah and she's a werewolf too who even had the other half of the scissor blade. That and she also had a kamui with her.”

“So what is of the girl now”She asked

Nui just giggled and made a gun with her hand and pointed to herself making a motion.

“What other information do you have for me” Ragyo said now removing her surgical gloves and let the servant die from blood lose, also thinking of doing more research upon the girl. “Satsuki didn't tell the truth about her and that little pink haired dwarf. I saw them smooching and everything after they thought I left” She said cheerfully, knowing that she might have out stretched the truth a little but it did make her mother give a pleased look at her so it was worth it. “So she did have a little someone heh, let's give her a lesson for lying”

\--

Satsuki and Nonon had been snuggling together in the private room that only they knew of, hidden underneath the school. They both simple watched an old comedy sitcom to pass the time by just taking in each other’s company after a long day. Satsuki had to work on reconstruction of the school while Nonon had to plan the things for the funeral and putting the ceremony back into full effect. The raven haired girl after a while had spaced out, thinking of what the wolf had mouthed to her before she passed. She kept replaying that horrid image in her head of seeing her die, she didn’t notice how much it got to her until she felt a pair of warm small hands squish her cheeks and meet a pair of pink orbs staring at her.

“What’s bothering you and don’t you dare say it’s nothing or I’m fine.” She said the last few words in her best Satsuki imitation voice. She was just about to say those exact words, she then just gave a slight chuckle and brought Nonon into a warm embrace. To reassure the other and to maybe help get her mind off of Ryuko and what she said. She then pulled away slightly to see what she did had worked but only to be greeted by a pouting face. “You're not getting out of it this time you’ve been like this all day.” She was about to protest before being cut off again. “You like her didn’t you and I mean more than a soldier” Her thick brows shot up and she just stared at her, she knew her all too well, but she loved Nonon.She couldn’t however know what to call Ryuko she did the same as Nonon but the connection she felt with Ryuko was indescribable  “I saw her mouth something to me before she died…”Nonon just remained silent and sat back ready to listen.She slumped her head down,”I could have saved her, I saw all the hatred in her eyes disappear and she was finally back for a minute”She then clenched her teeth and fists.”But that Nui and my ‘my mother’ had to interfere. Danm them all to hell.” She spat the word out as if it were the most disgusting thing in the world. “I see, just remember I'll always be here for you”.Nonon said and did her best to hide the hurt in her voice, she had been with Satsuki ever since they were younger, always been there yet some little delinquent they met just a few months ago stole her heart. She sighed, and hugged the taller woman as she stroked her raven black hair. After a few minutes the taller one spoke “But I love you too Nonon...The pink haired just froze. She was speechless “Just choose what your heart desires” she said feeling cheesy as hell but  nothing better came out from her. They both now just sat in silence, neither knowing the correct words to say to enlighten the mood.

\--

The day of the funeral arrived, all wore black while Ryuko was dressed in a elegant red dress similar in color to her red streak. She still did have scars visible upon her face from the battle. Mako sat in the very front row, crying a river of tears as Gamagori had been trying to comfort her. A song in the background played for life is beautiful. The Elites all sat, heads hung low for either hiding their sadness or out of respect to hide their tears away later. Satsuki however kept her head held high as she had the scissor blade(in its small form) and the kamui wrapped around it. She wore a long silk black dress that went all the way down to her heels, she stood from her seat and walked over to the now dead body. Placing the items down on her stomach and leaned over to kiss the top of her forehead before turning to leave. She could have sworn she saw the red streak flash a bright red.

\--

After that no one spoke a word of what happened. They all knew that this would just be another reason for them to take Ragyo off her throne. Satsuki even had a whole speech planned out but she knew that most of it would most likely be forgotten and she would let her heart out to show true words. ‘Don't worry, I'll avenge you father, my sister… and Ryuko.’ She slammed her hand down on the desk making a large crack on it. ‘I will make sure that this body count doesn't go any higher.’ She rose from her seat and called for her butler,

“Yes,M’Lady”He said with a bow

“Tell Nonon and the others to have the Tri-City School Raid Trip be tomorrow.”

He was a little surprised by the command but gave a gentle smile and bowed before exiting. She decided she couldn't sit around any longer and decided to go to the graveyard to visit those that have passed.

She entered alone with her Bakuzan at her side just in case and since it was in the middle of the night and only god knows what lurks here. She placed a white bouquet of flowers on her father's tombstone. Kneeling down she traced her hand over the engraved letters as she had a flashback of the last time she saw him. As he gave her a big smile and a kiss of the head before letting go of her hand and leaving.

She heaved out a heavy sigh, breath slightly shaking from thinking of him. She then got up not sure how long she could watch the full moon shine on the tombstone. She walked over to the new tombstone. Ryuko Matoi… she kneeled down and did the same, placing a single red rose. She looked up and saw that there was a giant hole at her grave. She looked down from the ledge and saw that it had been cut open, all the contents inside the coffin gone as well. ‘The hell happened?’

\--

A wolf of pure black stood before a girl. She was down on her knees the freshly fallen leaves crunched beneath her weight. She was tired,cold and alone. She was panting heavily as puffs of air escaped her lips. ‘I can’t keep going..I can't go on like this anymore…’ She could hear the savage howls and cries getting closer and closer. This was it she was going to die, she couldn’t do a thing about it. As she looked up at the fully lit moon one last time she heard a voice. ‘Ryuko…’ she looked down and now was eye level with the wolf who had approached closer it's one good eye staring back at her while the other had a slash through it. ‘Which shall you choice’ She gave a confused look but heard the cries getting louder, turning to see some managed dogs snarling furiously. She then turned to the black wolf, extending her hand out ‘I choose..-

“To fight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yall think of the story so far I really want to know your opinion. (Edited some stuff out from the scene with Nonon and Sats so it wouldn't seem like a love triangle or somethin.)


	6. A Zombie Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna take a lot more than a bullet and a car to kill this wolf. Ryuko meets an old friend of her fathers and the person who shot her. She also finds new information about a secret organization that will tell more about her past.

Her eyes shot open to only be greeted by darkness”,Where am I…” she went to sit in a upright position but felt a hard surface hit her head and a tsunami wave of pain surge through her. She groaned and reached her hands up to feel a hard wooden surface “What the hell!?” she quickly began to panic moving to kick her legs feeling the same results. When shifting she felt something heavy on her stomach, she reached down and grabbed hold of Senketsu and her scissor blade. She tilted her head down to examine her body and saw she was in an elegant red dress. “What’s going on”. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t in some sort of weird dream and let out a yelp from feeling at her skin that still had some of the battle scars. She laid there for a moment trying to remember the previous events that had led her here, unfortunately whenever she did a massive headache occurred. She sighed, she needed fresh air, not this stuffy air that she was quickly beginning to lose. ‘Alright think’ she then gripped the scissor blade harder in her hands and pointed the blade up, having it shift to its larger form and cutting the roof of the coffin. She kind of regretted it when she felt the dirt pour into the coffin and blind her slightly, but a small patch of light hit at her eye. It was the full moon out as if it was calling for her, a child of the moon. With a new found will she began to cut more and more as she then lifted herself up using all her body strength, to jab the blade into the side of the wall and pull herself up until she reached the top.

Once finally at the top she laid down again on her back, now taking in the nice fresh night air and basking in the moonlight. Upon doing so she felt reenergized a little as if getting some new found energy from the full moon on her skin. She opened her eyes after a good few minutes of catching her breath and getting her bearings. She saw that she was in a graveyard, her eyes widen in shock ‘Am I dead...oh no or am I a zombie’ she checked herself and notice how she didn’t want any craving for brains. She then turned to her tombstone and saw her name engraved on it.’So my name is Ryuko Matoi’ she frowned at the meaning of her name and stood up, wobbling slightly but succeeded. She then made her way in leaving the graveyard with a slight limp, wrapping the kamui around her neck and carrying the scissor blade with her for protection. 

\--

“I told you that you should’ve just got in my car and not ride that old scrap of metal you call a bike”Mikisugi spoke in a teasing manner at Kinagase who just rolled his eyes in response. “Not my fault you forgot your teacher glasses here so this all happened because you wanted to visit the dead chick.” The other just sighed then chuckled “Heh I guess ya got me.” Mikisugi then got into the car followed by Kinagase with the motorcycle he rode strapped to the back.They turned on the radio and rode on their way back to Honnouji in silence, besides the music playing in the background. Driving down the road that was in the middle of the forest while the mohawked male beside him disassembled his gun and cleaned it out.Mikisugi was half awake and staring at the full moon that was out, then the car suddenly stopped after hitting an unknown object. The two both looked at each other with the same ‘what the hell was that look’ and got out of the car. There eyes shot up when they both saw that it was a girl in an all red dress, with hair hung down hiding her face, with a matching red blade. “This better not be some ghost or spirit shit” Kinagase said pointing the pistol at it. “Calm yourself dude we just hit a girl with a car so put the gun down and help me.” The blue haired said as he flipped the girl onto her back, once he saw the red streak upon her face his eyes shot wide open. Ryuko Matoi 

“But.. that’s impossible..I shot her right in the h-” Kinagase paused when he saw her hand twitch“Damn and she's still alive!” he exclaimed.  The blue haired just picked her up after seeing the sign of life and put her in the back seat of the car. “We'll do it right this time, this is a sign that  shows she is the key to stopping all this and this is our second chance. We can’t sit in the background this time, got it” Kinagase just nodded and got back into the car. “If so then I need you to get me more powerful bullets. Since the first one was nothing but a mere tranquilizer dart to her.” Mikisugi nodded in return and the rest of the ride back to Honnouji City was them talking about what they would do when she woke.

-

‘Oh I’m here again’ Ryuko stated as she saw the forest around her and a one eyed wolf in front of her. The wolf still had the same appearance except it was now letting out a soft groaning noise that was only heard if she strained her ears. She got up from where she laid and followed the wolf towards the light. Then it quickened from a light walk to a full on sprint, she tried her best to follow but was quickly losing speed and stamina. “Wait!” The wolf didn't reply and just kept running. She turned her geared eyes and saw as a now white wolf stood behind her. It had pure white fur yet menacing and dark blue eyes. It lunged forward and she jolted awake.

She groaned feeling as if she was hit by a car, she observed her surroundings and noticed that she was in a small apartment room. It was kinda cluttered, but it seemed to have all the essentials for one person to live in and manage. However seeing that this wasn’t the Mankanshoku household she sat up and turn to plant her feet on the ground in an upright sitting position. All over her body protested but she didn't want to stay in this foreign place any longer. She looked down at herself and saw that she was covered and bandages ‘Geez what the hell did I do” she tried to remember but all she got was a migraine in return. She wobbled over to a wooden chair that had her clothes folded neatly in a pile. She got dressed putting on a white t-shirt, dark blue varsity jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, and wrapping the kamui around her neck.

Upon finishing getting dressed she saw movements coming from the kitchen, she reached for the blade and pointed it towards that direction. “Show yourself!” she commanded, a blue haired male appeared. He was hunched over, with shaggy hair, sunglasses on and raised his hands up. “Hello Ryuko” he said with a light chuckle, “How do you know my name and where the hell am I” She said pointing the tip of the blade at him. He just gave a light smile and raised a hand to lower the blade “Relax, You're at my place and are in safe hands. I’m surprised you don’t remember me, your father spoke of you all the time” he replied. “ Who are you!? What happened to my Dad? Where are my parents?” After hearing the last questions his smile disappeared into a disappointed one.”You don’t remember anything”

“No! But you're going to tell me what the hell is going on”She said pointing the blade closer to his face.

He just sighed and ushered for her to sit down, she scuffed but obeyed and sat on the couch she had previously woke up on. He walked in front of her and sat on the window sill, his tie seeming to undo itself magically and fall to the floor.” I am Mikisugi Aikuro I am part of the organization that your father and I held called Nudist Beach” he said with a whisper of the last part, Ryuko just tilted her head in utter confusion “What?” He took off his glasses and sent a hand through his hair, slicking it back and staring at her with nice blue eyes. “Nudist Beach” He said again with a now slurred and slightly deeper voice. “Listen dude if yer just gonna f-” she was interrupted by him shouting “WE ARE NUDIST BEACH” pulling his head back, while his shirt seemed to be slipping off of him as a pink glow came from his chest. 

She growled lowly “That's it!” now frustrated she pulled her fist back and went to punch him right in the nose. He merely chuckled, dodging swifty out of the way and throwing some kind of pin which hit her right in the back. She stopped dead in her tracks and couldn’t move a single inch of her body besides her head. “What did you do to me” she said with a snarl, “Relax ok, You need to calm down before the wolf inside you comes out.” She just gave another confused look “What?” He just shook his head as he pulled out a syringe “You're somehow part wolf, you are the last remaining wolf on this earth. Don’t believe me well..” he said as he drew some blood from her and spurt it onto the kamui. It tightened around her neck while Mikisugi pulled the pin out, she let out a scream which turned into a howl. As she did transform however a flash of images were sent before her eyes, all of her previous memories played like a movie. She snapped out of her daze when she felt a hand pet her on the head, she let out a warning growl and stepped back. He saw the change in her expression and turned to a serious face “You got your memories back?” she nodded and transformed. “So what did my father have to do with the Nudist Beach project” she said in her now human form. “It was a group used to stop life fibers. We found out that nothing can defeat life fibers besides other life fibers that Kamui around your neck is the product of that.” “Senketsu” she corrected. He nodded “Well since you are part wolf you can activate Senketsu to transform into one. You can use this glove to help you with that to transform at will, not just from anger” He said handing a glove to her “So were you the one that shot me?” she asked as she put the glove on followed by her other clothes.

“No it was me” she turned her head around to see a buff guy with a red mohawk and strapped with guns. “Names Tsumugu Kinagase” he said walking over and leaning back against a wall. “ Well I just wanted to say thanks Kinagase, if it wasn’t for you I would have killed everyone and Satsuki” She mumbled the last part under her breath , the two males gave a confused look but nodded. “So you're on our side now” he questioned . “What do you mean sides?” she said rubbing the back of her head “Are you on our side or are you gonna go crawling back to that Kiryuin bitch. If so then might as well put you down and permanently this time” she growled and stepped toward him as he pulled out a pistol at her. “Her name is Satsuki Kiryuin, she isn’t what you think, trust me she is going for the same thing you guys are.”

“And what is that”

“Killing Ragyo Kiryuin and taking down Revocs”

After that she explained to them what Satsuki’s plan was in hopes that they would understand and not have him shoot her with probably another one of those special bullets.” So after they complete the tri-city school raid trip the sports and culture grand festival will happen.” 

“The raid will be going to Osaka?” Mikisugi asked with a worried expression. “Yeah, why?” 

“We have to hurry there now” He said as he rose from his seat and sprint to the door followed by Kinagase and Ryuko.

\--

Satsuki watched as the trucks loaded and headed out to their planned destinations, watching as the leaders of the three groups of trucks faded out into the streets. The three trips were branched under one of the Elite four, The Kyoto raid trip brigade under Nonon Jakuzure, The Kobe raid trip under Ira Gamagori and The Osaka raid trip under Uzu Sanageyama. While Inumuta stayed back and was in control of the Tri-City special intelligence unit. “The information networks have been cut off for each academy and have been completely isolated. They are now under our full control, Lady Satsuki.” She turned to the large center table, upon doing so it showed her the birds eye view of each member’s location as well as the data that was being collected. “Good. This operation’s success will place all of Kansai’s high schools under our umbrella in one fell swoop. I have faith that each and every one of you will complete this without fail, I told that this mission would only take today. So there is no room for error.”

“Yes Lady Satsuki”

“Tri-City School Raid Trip commence operation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter I was really struggling, it will get better. Excuse any errors I made and thanks for reading.


	7. Fallen Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.. the moment that they have built up for all these years to now have it all crumble in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's finally back( after I stopped being a mad lazy fuck and actually redid it). This is some old unedited parts mixed with some other stuff I decided to put in. Also tried to extend it to make up for the last two shitty chapters.

They all crammed into Mikisugi car, Ryuko in shotgun and Tsumugu in the back middle with Mikisugi in the driver's seat, speeding through the streets and highway to Osaka.”So what’s the big deal about Osaka”Ryuko said breaking the silence as she inspected the red glove on her hand. “The Nudist Beach base is there”He replied and the tie around his neck flew off and out of the window. “You were serious?” He chuckled at the question while going at maximum speed “Of course I was” Suddenly the tires screeched wildly as they tried to keep up with the driver's wishes, Ryuko gripped onto the arm of the seat and side of the car door as she felt the momentum pick up” Yo dude slow down, you got a death wish or something cuz i don't wanna push my luck with the reaper anymore”She said now ripping at the fabric of the seats as her claws dug in further. “Slo-AAAAHHH” She shrieked as the car went off of the main road and into the river. Instinctively she held her breath as the car began to be flooded with water but somehow moved through the water with ease. Soon enough the car went through a tunnel and went up a ramp that surfaced out of the water. She took a deep inhale as she slumped out of the car and laid on the ground, thanking whatever spirit that was out there that kept her from drowning. “Ah come on Matoi, It wasn't that bad.” Tsumugu said as he stepped out of the car completely unfazed as water dripped down his body. “Besides, since your part mutt I bet you could have doggy paddled your way out” he said with a smirk. Ryuko, still taking quick breaths she couldn't come up with a decent comeback so she simply gave him the finger.

“Where here”Mikisugi announced as he stepped out of the car, having any remaining water flood out of the car. “Here is Nudist Beach!”

He said proudly as now all of his clothes magically removed themselves, including undergarments, the only thing that kept him from being completely in his birthday suit were some weapons strapped around his waist. “Woah” Ryuko said speechless as she finally got her breathing under control and saw the giant underground structure around her. “How’d ya get so much money for this place” she questioned as she saw the many machines around and rooms that were most likely different laboratories. “Your Father did all of this”

“Huh?”

“Your father got different sponsors to support us in this operation so your father is the original creator and founder of this place.”

“So how-”

Boom!

The sound of the earth shaking around them sent them into silence, before she could ask what the source was a NB member came running over to Mikisugi “Boss, Kiryuin workers have been attacking at our left flanks and their leader in white is fighting Takarada as we speak” Mikisugi looked over to Ryuko who nodded. “I have to check the rest of base and the other islands for any other damages, I trust you can handle Kiryuin”

“Yeah I got this” Ryuko said as she pulled the pin to the glove, she saw as blood quickly flooded into the glove followed by a very thin line of red grow from the glove and towards the kamui wrapped around her neck, it tightened and she transformed with ease. She was fully in control of her wolf and she would make sure of that, before leaving she nodded to Tsumugu saying she was ok seeing that he had the gun pointed at her, he made a sigh in relief and lowered the gun slightly as she turned and  followed a NB member towards the surface.

Ryuko ran faster than she had even done before seeing that the metal crab was now swinging at Satsuki and her kamui had been activated. Her eyes were set in the target of the crab and suddenly anything else became irrelevant as her predatory instincts kicked in. “Ahh!” Her ears perked at the familiar tone of the scream and her sprint stopped to a full halt, she turned to investigate the source of such a shriek and saw Mako fighting off some Honnouji students. She took the detour and pounce at the students who dared to attack her friend, once she saw them flee like cowards she returned her attention back to Mako whose mouth was agape and eyes wide.

“Ryuko-chan!” She screamed and leaped at her, almost taking her down by such a hug. She buried her face into her blackened fur as tears matted the patch of fur. “I thought you were dead and I saw you get buried! I should’ve been there!” In her wolf form she was unable to communicate properly so she let out a purr like sound and swayed her tail. Mako hugged her tighter then gasped as she suddenly pulled away from the wolf “Wait since you got buried does that make you a zombie!!” Ryuko gave a wolfy grin and shook her head. Mako face then went back to her cheery smile and she went back to hugging the life out of her.

There reunion was short noticed when a group of explosions came from the direction of the crab. Ryuko turned to Mako then back to the set of explosion. “Don’t worry Ryuko-chan I’ll be safe” Mako said with a smile and hugged her one more time before going off into safety. Ryuko smiled and sprinted off into the direction of the battle.

-

“How revolting, using civilians to do your dirty work”Satsuki spoke loudly as she swung at one of his crab arms having it fall completely off. Takarada bucks came shooting out from the severed limb and before he could bring the other claw up and slam down on her, a ferocious howl bellowed out from his right, he looked over and saw a blur of red and black fur lunged at him.

Satsuki's eyes widened as if she saw a ghost as she the wolf leaped up and bit into the head of the crab, ripping the armor of it clean off. It had familiar red markings and streaks which shined as it took the metal crab down and was now left to a scrap of metal and a naked man running, the wolf turned it’s eyes to her which took her breath away as she saw gears within the wolf’s eyes turn but it being at a steady pace, still wild but now slightly tamed.

“Ryuko…”

She managed to say as any other words wouldn’t come out. Satsuki dropped bakuzan and staggered backward as the wolf came closer to her. She shook her head slightly, her eyes were deceiving her. She saw Ryuko die in her arms, she saw the life leave those blue geared orbs, yet she is standing before her seeming completely normal. Ryuko padded forward on all fours before getting a few yards away and shifting back into a human. Ryuko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and stuttered on finding the proper words to say. 

“I...uh… I-” She was cut off from evening beginning her sentence after feeling a soft hand forcefully push her out of the way from a row of needles almost piercing her. ‘What the hell’ she thought as she saw Satsuki push them both out of the way and see a very displeased Kinagase. “I said she was friendly!” Ryuko said with a snarl at him.

“How can you say that after she destroyed half our whole base”

She was about to protest back in Satsuki’s defence before seeing a glimpse of fire and the burning city around them. She saw as burning takarada bucks floated through the air along with the sparks and ash flying throughout the sky. Luckily she didn’t see any civilians seriously hurt but the damage had already put her on edge. The fire sent a flash of memories as she had to stagger back and look at the person who was responsible for this “Satsuki...this wasn’t apart of the plan”

The taller raven haired just sighed as she created eye contact with Ryuko “This was actually apart of our full plan, I had to hide what the real intention were from you due to the fact that you were still a new member to our ranks and being in on the Elite Four”

“Really, How was this part of your real plan!?” Ryuko spat as she motioned to all of the destruction around them. “I get it that some bad things will happen but will be for the greater good. But how the hell is this for the greater good Sats!” She said with an animalistic growl.”If our goal is to save humanity then why is this happening” 

Satsuki sighed again and looked around at her surroundings, the scenery around her made her frown. She then reached and pulled out a small radio “Nonon”

“Yes Lady Satsuki”

“Abort the mission, we are returning home”

“Alright Lady Satsuki” Nonon said questioningly as she stopped her bombing of the base and flew back up to the surface.

Ryuko heaved out a sigh at this and looked to Satsuki who simply nodded her head. “We shall return home now”

\-------

“Now back to Honnouji Academy and prepare for the Culture and Sport Grand Festival. Only then may you be able to fully celebrate. For now get back to base and rest safely knowing that you have done well today in completing the objective. I thank you all”

And with her speech over she nudge her heel into Ryuko’s side as a rider to a horse, she turned and sprinted down the road leading to Honnouji Academy. It was similar to the beautiful sight of a Queen leading her army back home after a victory while riding on her prized stallion, well in this case it's a giant werewolf. Her long hair flowed through the wind as she took a fist full of fur in one hand for balance while the other was holding the handle of Bakuzan.

Mid into Ryuko’s sprint leading back home she slowed now feeling slightly exhausted so the Elite four led the way.The two now trailed in the back, Satsuki tugged at Ryuko’s fur to indicate she wanted her to slow down more. The wolf obeyed and went from a soft gallop to a slow trot, as she saw they were out of earshot from the others and any remaining students or nudist beach members she raised a hand and forcefully slapped at the back of the wolf’s head. Ryuko let out a yelped followed by a soft irritated growl “I hate having my emotions toyed with,Matoi ” She said quite sternly but then after a few moments of silence she left out an airy sigh. “I am however glad you are back” the wolf ears perked at the last part as she turned her head so that one eye may glance at her rider. She saw that satsuki’s face wasn’t necessarily a smile but it was far from a frown, she gave the biggest wolf shit eating grin at this then yipped as she rushed forward. Catching Satsuki slightly off guard as planned as she almost fell of of her back “Matoi!” all she got in response was a wolfy laugh.

-

They finally arrived at the Academy again, as expected Ryuko was swarmed by the Elite four who asked various questions of what happened to her after she ‘died’ and more on her past and the Nudist Beach organization. She couldn’t tell them much she barely even knew why she was alive herself, however she just told them to ask Mikisugi and Kinagase about the Nudist Beach project. As they arrived back things went smoothly as if nothing had happened in  preparing for the grand Sports and Culture Festival that was to happen in a few more days. Satsuki informed them upon the full intention of the plan to Mikisugi and what his role would be to have his members stay in the crowd and have some on standby if anything were to happen.

Once that is all completed and the changes involving the Nudist Beach members have been met Satsuki went to retire for the evening.

Satsuki leaned back into her soft white chair with a sigh, today had been such a long day. However it all ended successfully; taking over all remaining schools that rebelled against REVOCs, Ryuko somehow came back from the dead which she mentally noted to ask of how/why that  happened later and they ended up having an ally that will help greatly with their efforts. She allowed herself to relax within the chair making sure to tell Soroi to have no one disturb her in chambers before sitting back into her throne, legs curled inwards as her eyes became heavy. Wearing Junketsu was a great strain on her body, as her body and the kamui battled with each other for blood that she desperately needed but the kamui yearned for. Ever since her last visit to her mother’s mansion she hasn’t had not even a drop of blood, she refused to have any, though her body protested greatly at this and it was now beginning to take it’s toll. Activating Junketsu today took much more energy and blood than she had calculated. Just the thought of blood made her mouth water and her fangs begin to grow out, pinching at her bottom lip. She let out another airy sigh trying to think of a resolve  ‘Sleep will help’ as she stood up and made her way to her room to retire for the night she heard an odd knock on the door.

She slowly walked over to the door, her fists clenched seeing that Bakuzan was too far away for her to retrieve and get to the door without being too slow and causing suspicion, even though she could use her supernatural speed but it would just be a waste of energy that she was running low on. She opened the door to only see an empty hallway, she heard someone grumble “down here” her eyes darted to the noise and saw a displeased looking pink haired. Satsuki mumbled an apology before looking behind the shorter girl, Nonon walked under her arm into Satsuki’s chambers”Don’t worry I told Soroi to keep quiet” Satsuki just nodded, not having any energy left to speak much that and she could shed down her iron mask when she is alone and around Nonon.

“Have all the preparations for the festival been reached?” Satsuki asked, trying to make conversation. “Yeah, the Frog,Dog, and Monkey have all of their stuff completed. The wolf is filling in all the missing pieces now” Nonon replied as she made her way towards the seat Satsuki had been occupying, she leaned onto the armrest and waited for Satsuki to finish locking the door and checking for anyone around before returning to her throne and allowing Nonon to sit on her lap. The smaller one positioned herself so that she was turned and rested her head on Satsuki’s chest, while her ankles rested on the armrest as Satsuki’s arms were wrapped around her. She let out a soft sigh as her ear was pressed against her partners chest yet there was no heartbeat, only silence.

“Is there something wrong” Satsuki asked as she heard the other ones sigh, Nonon didn’t make eye contact and fiddled with her fingers. The pink haired let out a deep breath and she looked into those deep blue eyes that one could get lost in with one simple gaze. “You're thirsty aren’t you”

“No”

Nonon snickered,” I saw how exhausted you were after the battle with Takarada and your eyes have slitted more than twice since I entered here.”

“I’m Fine Nonon”

“You can take mine”

“No, I won’t”

“Satsuki”

She then felt Satsuki’s superior gaze pierce down on her, but being used to it after many years and not being around the Elites it didn’t phase her. “Just do it Satsuki, please” She said in a pleading voice that made the raven haired stop her gaze. “You’ll need all your strength and I want to help”

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t. I’m a tough girl Sats”

There was a minute of silence as Satsuki pondered on her decision, it wasn’t like she couldn’t control herself when she drank it was the fact that it was the one she did it to that bothered her the most. The taller one sighed as she grabbed Nonon Bridal Style and carried her over to her bedroom. It was well lit by the moonlight that poured through the window, the natural light fought with the orange glow coming in from the fireplace. She set the smaller one down the onto the white sheets that were covered in silver swirled designs. Nonon looked up to the beautiful sight of Satsuki hovering over her, her long and elegant raven black hair fell down her side, acting as curtains that hide any other outside things besides her face. “I want you to tell me to stop if it’s too much, ok” Nonon leaned up and kissed her. “Ok” The last thing Nonon saw was Satsuki’s eyes turn slitted and fangs appear from the corners of her mouth, any normal person would find this to be the most horrifying sight in the world yet to Nonon it was the most beautiful.

-

Knock,knock,knock…

They both woke up and Satsuki gave out an irritated sigh. She then untangled herself from Nonon and the sheets, sent a hand through her hair, completely taming an stray hairs and patting down at junketsu to remove any wrinkles.

Knock,knock,knock…

She grumbled and swung the door open with more force than necessary, her brows softened from furrowing as she saw Soroi giving an apologetic look with a phone in his hand that moved out toward her. She didn’t need to ask of who it was and simply took it then giving Soroi a slight nod before closing the door and locking it. She turned to Nonon who had worry written all over her face, Satsuki raised her open hand to her lips, Nonon nodded as she sunk into the sheets. She then walked over to the open area of Honnouji peak, looking out at the well lit night sky lighten by the eclipse stage of the moon. She took a deep breath and held the phone up to her ear “Hello”

“So I heard the raid trip was successful, was it not?”The all too familiar voice cooed in her ear making a chill go down her spine, sounding as if she was right behind her and breathing into her ear. “Yes, it was indeed a success. All of the schools are under your umbrella as of now and any remaining organizations that rebelled against our cause and REVOCs have been eliminated.”

She heard on the other line someone hum a tone “Ah that’s my good girl and you even did extra, that might deserve a reward” Satsuki clenched the phone harder, she hated her so called ‘rewards’, they were more of a punishment than her actual punishments. “Knowing that our goal is nearly complete is reward enough”

“Hpmh alright well since you have completed that it is the perfect time for a celebration” Satsuki loosened her grip at this, this was what she had been waiting for.

“Ah yes I have already made the preparations for the Sports and culture grand festival in your honor.”

“That's my good girl, I shall be there in two days time.”

Satsuki hummed at this and the call ended. She let a deep exhale escape her lungs as she hadn’t noticed she was holding her breath the entire time. She noted to get another phone as she crushed the one she had in her hand and made her way back to Nonon. She entered and smiled inwardly as she saw Nonon sitting upright and patiently awaited for her return.

-

“This is it huh?” Ryuko asked as they all stood formerly in formation as Ragyo was to arrive any minute now. “Indeed it is, I thank you all for the efforts you have put into this mission. Now let us begin” Satsuki said and walked out towards the stadium.

-

“Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, As you already know that you are here for the celebration to the new era of life that will spawn a new and change this world forever. How do you change this you might ask, well it is simple.

“Clothing”

“For clothing is why we are put on this world, we live on this earth for the very purpose of clothing and I Ragyo Kiryuin, Head of the Kiryuin C-”

She was cut off by a shock of pain surging through her, she looked down at the source who dared to stab her and saw a familiar blade black as coal pierced through her which was now covered in her dark crimson blood. “What is the meaning of this” she exclaimed as she felt blood choke in her throat. A familiar husky snarl echoed into her ear as she felt the sword deepen into her back and out through her stomach. Before she knew it she was lifted off of her feet and into the air, her body going with gravity and falling all the way to the base of the sword. She heard a husky deep growl as she was lifted up and then thrown with extra human force into a spire that stabbed her straight through the heart as she howl out from the pain, more of slightly in shock than pain though. A shower of blood shot out of her chest and fell through her lips. She felt as claw like metal machines stab through the palm of her hands as she was kept up in a crucified pose. After she had finished her coughing fit of blood she looked up at who could have dared to stab her in the back.

She saw as Satsuki’s eyes were filled with a firey blue that would have sent chills down any normal human’s body. “Are you trying to take the thrown away from me”she questioned through gargling blood. “No I’m Not!” Satsuki spat back as she raised Bakuzan up to the heavens and down at Raygo. “I, Satsuki Kiryuin am overtaking Life Fibers and putting an end to your treacherous ways. I have not built Honnouji Academy for you but to destroy you! ” She said the righteous words proudly as all those years of being tortured, abused in so many ways and enduring it all have lead to this very moment.

“You traitor!” Rei shouted cutting off any more of Satsuki’s own speech as she used the sleeves of her clothing to shift into long blades which were aimed directly at her head. “Nonsense, besides you shouldn’t be the one to talk since your going against your own species” Gamagori said as he used his large frame to take the blow without as much as a scratch on him. “Restrain her!” and as ordered a bunch of NB and students came rushing in, tieing her down.

“Ah so that was her true intentions were all along huh? Hehe well congratulations Satsuki I’m impressed.” Nui commented, clapping as she made her way into the stadium.

“Not so fast” Nonon said as she stepped in front of her, blocking her path. “Hehe I suggest you step out of the way if you know what’s good for you.” Nonon just gave a smirk as Uzu and Gamagori appeared behind her “Funny I was about to say the same thing”

“Humans do not live for clothing, Neither do they live to become slaves and leeches of the undead!”The crowds of people around them watched in awe and confusion by such a sight. With a wave of Satsuki’s hand all of the Honnouji Academy students formed into perfect rows as a giant army would, ready for battle. “Such low life scums” Raygo said disgusted by such a sight as she spat some more blood out. “They are not of scum, that is more to the likes of you.” Satsuki stated as a ray of white light began to appear behind her, almost to the blinding point. “But a monster such as yourself could not see that these are noble warriors who have dedicated their lives to defeating those that are to the likes of you.” Ragyo’s lips curled into a small pout as if being hurt by such words “Oh really Satsuki, calling your own mother a Monster. That and you seem unfazed by literally stabbing your mother in the back” she then wiped away at the blood from her mouth as the wound from Bakuzan began to heal. “Yes you clearly classify as one seeing that not a wound such as one from this sword and being mounted up there hasn’t killed you which would easily kill any normal human yet you stay there unfazed.” Ragyo just cackled loudly as she gave a feral grin exposing her full fangs for all to see as they stuck out from her mouth.”Such an ungrateful child, not appreciating the gift of life I have given you. I thought I had taught you better than that.”Satsuki brows narrowed further, “This is not of a gift, this is just a mark symbolizing your end.” She said as she used a hand to move the hair that had the mark on her neck hidden.”The only thing that you can claim that you have taught me was that there is evil in this world that needs to be stopped.”

“Evil? Darling you don’t know the meaning of true evil. The gift of life fibers are of a blessing”

“Wrong! they are nothing but a curse!”

She took a deep inhale as the light behind her shied brighter “Ragyo! In the name of Humanity I hereby sentence you to Death!”

“Lady Ragyo”Rei shouted as she shook out of the ties that held her down and lunged at Satsuki. The raven haired turned and swiped at her in mid jump “Know your place!” as if by magic Rei disappeared into thin air. ‘What!?’ Satsuki’s eyebrows shot up as a menacing laugh filled the dead silent stadium. She whipped her head back to her mother to only see a now empty space covered with blood. “Such Ambition” Raygo said as she appeared out through the throng of Honnouji students, thin red lines appeared out from her hands “Your troops are mine now” With a wave of hands upward the thin red lines flowed through the air and fell on top of the students. They all tried to move away but failed as the red threads instantly made contact with their skin and they became zombified. With another wave of her hand they all went back into perfect formation, their eyes have now become glazed over and lifeless. “With the power of mind stitching, everything can fall into my will. Even your little army well, they're mine now. Get her my puppets” As commanded the huge army of over 1,000 all ran at her, ready to kill.”

“Lady Satsuki” Ryuko and Nonon exclaimed with slight distress in each of their voices as they saw the army of students lunge at her.

Satsuki just let out a low growl as she reached her hand up to press down on the three panels of her arm and transform. “Alright! Consider anyone who attacks you to be your enemy. From now on till the end turn your hearts to steel and don't hold back!” “Life FIber Override Kamui Junketsu” The kamui obeyed and transformed just as the students were mere inches away from attacking her. With a swipe of her blade a giant gust of wind blew them away, not fatally harming any of her troops. The Elite Four and Ryuko obeyed as well and defended off all of the students. Ryuko howled out to signal Mikisugi, “That’s our cue!” Mikisugi said turning to Kinagase who had his daggers pulled out. Then a giant group of NB people led by Mikisugi and Kinagase sprinted into the stadium, fighting off the other students who had been mind stitched.

With a couple more swipes of her sword more students were blasted away, Satsuki leaped down from the higher level and to the ground creating a giant crater like hole from the impact. She pointed the blade upwards at Ragyo through the crowd of now fallen students “You will not escape, Ragyo Kiryuin!” Ragyo just gave another feral smile “Impressive, However you are still young have already made some mistakes.” with the wave of her hand several thin red threads darted through the air looking for their target. Once they found it they hauled her into the air ‘AHHH” Satsuki looked at the sky as her eyes widened in shock “Nonon!” she shouted as she now looked back down at Ragyo with slighted eyes. “You should have never brought her here” with a flick of her finger she came crashing down into the earth. Satsuki ran over to her hoping she wasn’t what she had become, she was stopped dead in her tracks by seeing the once pink eyes that were full of life to now be glazed over and lifeless. Nonon charged forward at Satsuki with her baton she once used to choreographed for music to now be used as a deadly weapon with a razor sharp point. She blocked the charge with her Bakuzan, creating a small blast.

“Nonon please…” Satsuki said in a begging voice only Nonon could her, she received a snarled in response as she felt the tiny girl push Satsuki back with inhuman strength, trying to make the other submit “There is no use, she is my pawn now” with another wave of Ragyo’s hand Nonon lifted her fist up to punch Satsuki straight in the jaw that would be an knock out. Satsuki reacted much quicker due to her genes and she caught the tiny fist, another giant blast of wind was created from the stop of such force. “I-I’ll hold your hand forever remember..” Satsuki whispered as she undid the girls fist and twined her fingers with hers .Ragyo raised a brow by the act and leaned over now more intrigued.

Nonon went stiff, her soft growl drifted into silence, her grip on Satsuki’s hand loosened, the glaze within her eyes went away with a few blinks as they now began to fill with tears. “Satsuki…” she said weakly. Satsuki smiled and let out a relief sigh as she held her partner just in time before she fell to the ground. “It’s alright” she said as a wave of relief washed over her.

The nice moment quickly ended when she heard that horrid laugh again “How touching” Satsuki turned to Ragyo with the now unconscious girl in her arms. Ragyo raised her hand and red threads now pointed at the pair. They aimed directly at them before being stopped by a scissor blade.’Matoi.’ Satsuki muttered as she saw the said girl standing defensively in front of her and Nonon. Ryuko used her inhuman speed to her advantage and began cutting all threads that threatened to attack the two. Ragyo found this quite intriguing about such inhuman speed and how she had a strange red streak of hair that slowly began to glow brighter by the second “Nui!” Almost immediately Nui appeared, now having the Clones of herself fight the three males of the Elite four.

“Yes Mama?”

“Isn’t that the girl you have been talking about who died”Ragyo questioned as she pointed to the said girl. Nui’s one eye widened in shock “Yes Mama” Nui said in her cheery voice with a slight sickness to it. Without even an instruction Nui went after Ryuko as a predator would to it’s prey. The said wolf girl was now guarding nonon as Satsuki went on to further pursue Ragyo. Using the scissor blade to knock any students under mind stitching who tried to attack her.’This is getting nowhere, maybe if I can carry her on my back in wolf form then maybe..’  Seeing how she was making little progress to getting towards the exit she went to hide under a giant shelter of debri and setted Nonon down gently. “Alright Senketsu let’s do this” She went to pull the pin when she suddenly felt soft but icy cold hands on her shoulders “Long time no see huh Ryuko” Nui said teasley which sent chills down Ryuko’s spine. She turned to Nui as the gears within her eyes started to spin slowly “Nui..!” Ryuko spat out her name angrily. “Funny that's exactly what your father said and looked like when I first saw him before I killed him.”she giggled. “I can tell you every single detail of how he died too.. And how I saw the life leave his eyes hehe. Using this very scissor blade.” She said cheerily pulling out the purple other half of the scissor as if it were a prize one would win at a carnival.

Ryuko eyes spun more now as she growled loudly at her. “Out of my way” Nui tilted her head slightly seeing that she wasn’t given the proper reaction. “Huh?” she got another growl “I said out of my way!” Ryuko kicked her straight in the gut with speed so quick that if you blink you would miss it. As the girl went flying back Ryuko let a deep breath calming herself as she pulled the pin. The blood flowed to the Kamui scarf and she transformed with a victory howl, she got down on all fours and stood over Nonon’s unconscious body protectively. Nui giggled at the sight “Oh so the little wolfy’s been house trained huh” She said lunged forward at her, the wolf snapped it head out of the way from the blow and bit down onto the edge of the blade, she whipped her head and sent Nui flying back again. The wolf then lunged forward at Nui as she regained her balance and with incredible speed slashed at her repeatedly with a single breath. The girls one good eye widened now as she was now barely being able to dodge such swift attacks, she grinned as she came up with a brilliant idea. “Mon mignon pret-e-porter “she said and a thousand Nui clones appeared. The wolf chuckled and with a few quick swipes all of Nui’s clones were easily defeated.”Impossible” Nui exclaimed as she saw the wolf’s red designs now shine brighter than ever before. The gears within Ryuko’s eyes no longer spun, she was in complete control..no she was in sync with her wolf. Now Ryuko,Senketsu and her Wolf were one.

Life Fiber Synchronization!

“Ragyo Kiryuin!” Satsuki shouted furiously and calmed as she faced her mother. She turned to her with a amused look on her face, “You will pay for thee death of the many humans who died as well as for my father and my baby sister.” Ragyo amused smile widened “All this for revenge? And all this time I thought you were smarter than that”

“It is a noble cause resulting from personal feelings. Someone who has given away their soul to become a life fiber blood sucking leech could never understand.”

“Oh really and how do you expect to achieve that?”

“Simple, for not even a monster such as yourself could live with a head and I’ll have it!” Before Ragyo could reply Satsuki leaped up and slashed at Ragyo’s head with three fatal blows. 

Thud!

The sound of her head hitting the floor made everything still. The world around them stopped as the voices and noise toned down into silence. The only sound that broke this silence was coming from the shower of blood falling to the ground. Satsuki face had turned to stone as she felt the droplets splash onto her.

“It is Done”

Ryuko watched in awe by the sight, it's over….she turned and padded back over to Nonon to carry her on her back to a nurse when she felt an odd breeze flow through her fur which made her fur stand on end. Something wasn’t right, she dug her claws into the ground to feel if anything was coming. Her eyes widened in shock as something huge was coming there way she went to call out Satsuki’s name but they wouldn’t be able to understand her if she was in her wolf form so all that came out was a yelp that made Satsuki’s attention turn to her.

“Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?” An all too familiar voice cooed that should never speak said.

Satsuki whipped her head around to see the severed head smiling at her before she even had time to process it a fist came straight to her face, sending her yards away and into the ground. “As long as a single thread is connected to the host and blood flows through my fangs, I can regenerate myself.” She said as her body picked up her head and attached it back to itself “I am so powerful that not even your Bakuzan can sever every single thread.”

The Elites watched in horror as well as Nonon who was slowly beginning to reach consciousness. “LADY SATSUKI!” Before they could move to interfere Rei leaped in front of them and students under mind stitching “Stay Back”

Ragyo walked over and grabbed at her daughter's jaw, lifting her off of her feet. “You have underestimated the power LIfe Fibers can obtain, Satsuki. An example is of that Kamui you are wearing.”

“What!?”

“Even with your vampire blood you aren’t even close to being as powerful as I am. That and you haven’t even synchronized with it yet” She pulled her fist back and hit straight into Satsuki cheek that would knock out any normal human. “Wearing Junketsu is another one of your terrible mistakes you have made today.I saved your life that day from near death and this is what i get in return. Without it you would be nothing but left for dead in a heap if it wasn’t for it giving you strength you ungrateful child!” Ragyo spoke out as she gave blow after blow to Satsuki. Finally after she was done Satsuki staggered back and groaned as she spat the blood that was coming from her mouth from gritting her teeth while her fangs came out. “I’m sick of hearing your garbage!” She shouted charging at Ragyo with another final blow, she heard a chuckle as the sound of metal cracking filled her ears. A another wave of pain shoot through her as she was jabbed in the gut, having her cough up an unhealthy amount of blood.

“Although it was amusing to see what you have done it is time to return you gift now.” Ragyo whispered into her ear as she had a hand ghost over Satsuki’s body. A wave of light and force blasted Satsuki away and fall to the earth below. The Elites, Ryuko, Nonon, and the crowd all watched in horror. Everything went into slow motion again as Satsuki fell to the ground and Ragyo’s light shine. 

“S-Satsuki” Nonon hoarse voice said as she tried to fight back Ryuko so that she can run over to Satsuki ‘You Promised!” She shouted as tears filled her eyes. Ryuko growled at Nonon to signal she needed to calm down but she couldn’t blame her. Her ears flickered as the uneasy feeling grew more, she looked up into the air as white suits came floating over the stadium. ‘C-Co-’

“Covers, Beings created from the primordial life fiber” Ragyo said proudly as she was now wearing Junketsu. She walked over and pushed a red button, everyone in the crowd was now in a panic as they became consumed into little cocoons by the life fibers. The Covers then floated over and picked up the little cocoons containing the humans and swallowed them as a host to feed off of.

Ryuko then looked down to see Ragyo holding Satsuki by a clump of her hair. With minimal effort she threw her into a wall so that she would be framed up, bloody and all for all to see. “Let this be an example to those who decide to disobey life fibers in anyway.”

Nonon shouted but was cut off by Ryuko wrapping a padded hand over her mouth. It was too late however since Ragyo heard the little outburst and turned to them “Ah after all this whole thing wasn’t a complete waste.” She said activating the kamui “Life Fiber Override Kamui Junketsu” She then as fast as light was in front of Ryuko and Nonon. “I met the last person I thought I would” she as she dug her hand into the wolf’s chest. Ryuko yelped out as she felt the pain and gritted her teeth as an odd ray of life came out from within her. Ragyo pulled out what she needed and grinned even more, “So I was right, you are Indeed my daughter”

‘My Daughter’ The words had Ryuko jaw dropped as well as everyone around her as she saw thousands upon thousands of little threads within her wolf heart. ‘No this can’t be. My mother died all those years ag-’

“Oh really then explain how you can shift into human and wolf and survived that gunshot” Ragyo interrupted her.

‘You can understand me?’

“Of course I can, what kind of mother would I be if I couldn’t understand my own daughter”

Ryuko snarled at her words ‘Shut up!’ with the swipe of her paw she cut Ragyo grip from her heart and watched as it went back into it’s rightful place inside her rib cage. Ryuko snarled savagely as she slashed wildly at Ragyo only to miss each time.

“Ooh how interesting, I knew you were special from the start for being the only wolf in the whole world  now your a vessel of the Life Fibers, you truly are amazing Ryuko!” Nui said cheerfully as she appeared behind her. Ryuko got down on all fours and went back to hovering over Nonon protectively. It was a very dangerous sight to see her now that she was feeling corned, her hackles raised, ears and tail lifted up as she bared her fangs with a snarl.

Satsuki lifted her head up from the rubble and debri around her, she turned over to see Ryuko hovering over Nonon’s body protectively as Ragyo and Nui came closer in on them. Her eyes slighted to better examine Nonon from where she was she couldn’t see any sign of life as she felt an uneasiness within her. She sighed as she reached around and felt for the mini detonator within her hands she hovered her thumb over the red button as she looked over to Ryuko over Nonon’s body, she reached her other free hand towards her and whispered “Till the end”

Click

BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading and comments are welcomed :)


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ryuko to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with my summer classes so now I can get back to this full time. Also made a cover thing for this series if it didn't work on here then the link is here
> 
> http://blackheart402.deviantart.com/art/Bloody-Fangs-Cover-621501932

 

Dad: Come home

R: K i'll be there in 5 min

Matoi texted into her phone as she waved goodbye to a group of friends she had been hanging out with and returned home onto her all black motorcycle. She drove quite speedily through some of the side roads to reach her destination due to the fact that her father would rarely tell her to come  home early unless it was with her report card coming in or having to deal with an emergency. It didn’t help in her suspicions either when she noticed that the front gate to the mansion had been left wide open with tire tracks coming in and out. She quickly got off of her bike and ran into the mansion only to stop dead in her tracks.

Blood was splattered everywhere, upon the wall, the floor,the ceiling and it’s source all from her father. She quickly rushed over and kneeled down next to him as she quickly remembered from all the movies she watched, took off her jacket and went to hold pressure onto the giant wound of a scissor blade impaled into his stomach. He quickly pushed her hand out of the way from staining the jacket in blood and went to put a firm hand onto her shoulder as he saw her eyes swell with tears. “Come on dad I- i gotta help you” She said through stifled sobs as she went to try and help him move. He shook his head and with a groan, he pulled the giant red scissor blade from his body and tossed it to her. “I’ll be out by the time the cops get here… If you wish to find my killer take this scissor blade and you’ll find the other half. However if you do choose to take that path than be warned that there will be a lot of unknown troubles to come your way but remember, don’t lose your way…”

Ryuko was just speechless as she tried to process all that was being explained to her, two question clouding all others as to why and who.

Thud,Thud,Thud

She quickly turned to the noise and saw the image of a shadow quickly dissipating around the corner.With the newly equipped weapon she shot up and ran after the image “Ryuko Wait!” She ignored his command and pursued after the culprit. She quickly turned the corner and barged through one of multiple exits of the mansion. She turned her head to see only a brief glimpse of a human no , a very inhuman person leaping an astonishing feet into the air and over the brick wall that surrounded the house. The one thing that stuck out to her the most was the sight of a razor sharp grin appearing across the person’s face. It was a wide, menacing cheshire smile with abnormally large bloody fangs extending out from the person's lips. It was a image she would forever remember, once putting that image to memory she went to follow the person further over the gate when she suddenly heard a loud.

BOOM!

The blast sent her sprawling onto the ground, covering her ears in a whimper as the loud noise rung throughout her head. Once finally hearing the ringing drain out to silence she turned over to see ‘Fire….’ Her eyes widened and she quickly ran up to the flames “DAD!” the flames grew more and discarded her entrance into the place she once called home.

Ryuko dropped to her knees, onto the concrete floor as she held herself tightly in a sad attempt to suppress her agonizing sobs. ‘Dad….I should have listened’ Her sobs shortly turned to horrifically desperate scream as she stared into the flames that blockaded her from saving her father. She watched seemingly for hours as the burned down building slowly turned to a big pile of ash and burned down memories.

She stared blankly at the ground as she turned away from the dying fire and went into the abyss of the forest. Her walking to nowhere stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she quickly whipped her head around and held the scissor blade up with shaky hands. The beast before her stood tall and mighty,  It’s strange firey red eyes stared into her blue geared ones as it stepped forward. The wolf had a pelt of pure black, as it advanced forward it began to snarl and before she could bring the blade up to create a swing it lunged forward and the only thing she saw before a darkness were giants jaws snapping out to her.

\----

Clack, Clack, Clack

The sound of heels echoing throughout the giant chamber awoke Satsuki from her daze, she looked up to see the very woman she ‘killed’ standing before her just smiling as she cooed a soft tone into the younger one’s ears. “Well done Satsuki I’m quite impressed, you managed to put up a facade for this long.” She let out a sickening laugh and with a snap of her finger Rei entered. She pushed a small tray filled with various medical supplies. Satsuki glanced over at it then closed her eyes as she awaited for the torment to begin.

“Satsuki…”

Her eyes shot open as she heard an all too familiar voice call her name ‘Nonon…’ Her eyes stared in awe for a second as she saw her once nice skin be covered in burn marks, ridden of all her clothes and shackled down by chains wrapping around her neck and hands. The lead of the chain resting within Ragyo’s palm. Her mother’s feral grinned emerged once again as she saw the tiny glimpse of her daughter's reaction as she pulled the lead having Nonon stumble forward and fall to her knees. She connected the end of Nonon’s chain to one of the steel poles of satsuki was encaged in.

Satsuki’s eyes followed her every move as she advanced forward, towards her. “Didn't I warn you not to mix business with pleasure, Satsuki “ She whispered into the younger ones ears as her abnormally large fangs creeped out from there place to be exposed for them to see. She then turned back towards the towards the hunched over human, grabbing a small knife that was among many of the other’s displayed on the little medical table. She then got hold of a giant fistfull of pink hair and jerk her head back just enough to fully expose her neck and enough for Satsuki to get a first view of the whole thing.

Ragyo eyes slitted as she used the small blade to cut at her throat, a mark deep enough to draw blood but not too much to kill. Her maroon colored demon like eyes stared directly at Satsuki’s fiery blue eyes during the whole act. She smiled maliciously when she snapped down onto Nonon’s neck, fangs disappearing into her flesh having Nonon let out a painful scream.

A snarl like hiss erupted from Satsuki as she pulled against the restraints that held her suspended into the air. She would allow anything to happen to her, she could endure it, but Ragyo knew this as well and now had to use different tactics on Satsuki. She felt as the chains were beginning to give a little leeway as she pushed forward. She knew that there was no point in trying to act like she didn’t care what would happen to Nonon, she couldn’t allow herself to do that, if she did Ragyo might go to the extremes with her and they were just beginning. Ragyo soon stopped after awhile and let the tiny pink haired fall to the floor. She was now an unhealthy shade of pale, blood dripping down from the wound and making a small pool onto the floor, her breathing uneven and wheezing.

Ragyo let a hum and used her tongue to clean off her lips and fangs “Mm I see why you keep the girl around, she is quite tasty.” She stared at Satsuki once more time before yanking Nonon by the hair again and kicking her straight in the gut, her heel making an imprint on the flesh and sending her sprawling onto the floor, coughing up more blood. Ragyo stopped herself from beating her more when she noticed Satsuki’s restraints beginning to give in, she smirked and left without a word.

“Nonon..Nonon can you hear me” Satsuki asked as soon as the door close and her mother’s footsteps drifted into silence. She let out a low growl as she tried to sway more and free her hands of the chains but it was no use. “Nonon Please” She said through gritted teeth as she tried her hardest to free herself and run to Nonon, to only be a few feet away from the one person she would make sure to protect, now be lifeless on the floor in a slowly growing pool of blood.

Satsuki immediately turned towards the door when she heard the sound of it opening, she let out a somewhat relieved sigh when she saw that it was Rei stepping in. She had a blanket in her hands and ushered over to Nonon, Rei making sure not to make eye contact with Satsuki. The said girl kneeled down and carried the unconscious girl within arms bridal style, this allowed Satsuki to see Nonon’s face, her eyes were closed but it was clearly visible that tears had been streaming down her cheeks. As quickly as she entered Rei then turned to exit with the girl within her arms, “Hoomaru, Please take care of her”. Satsuki knew the request might not be accepted, especially after the previous events but she saw something different in Rei from her mother and her so called ‘sister’. In the early years Rei would usually be the first person to comfort her if she were to be taught a lesson by Nui or Ragyo, if Soroi would not be there then Rei definitely would. Hoomaru stopped at this and made a brief glance Satsuki’s way before leaving.

\--

“What do you mean we can’t help her” Mako asked nervously.

“She’s in a comma, there’s no way I can help her until she wakes up”Mikisugi replied calmly as he sat down in a chair that was aside the bed Ryuko laid in. Mako sighed and went back to pacing worriedly as she tried to come up with an idea.

Thier heads whipped around to the loud noise of a door slamming, Uzu, Inumuta, and Gamagori all stepped in. Wearing Nudist Beach uniforms with various scars on their bodies, one being especially severe for Uzu who had a mark on his eyes. Ira and Houka set him down in a empty chair as Mikisugi and Mako’s Father walked over. “What happened here?” Mikisugi asked as he used a flashlight to examine Sanageyama’s eyes,”We were getting near the Kiryuin Manor when a herd of them ambushed us.”Gamagori answered. “But we have been able to now pinpoint where Satsuki and Jakuzure might be” Houka commented and continued. “They are most likely in areas where the population of covers are most dominate, that being here at Honnouji Academy or here at the Kiryuin manor where there is the highest population of them around” He explained as he used a holographic map to show the area.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

They all stiffened as they heard the sound of the door leading to the underground bunker being pounded on. Uzu hurried to stand and walk over but was immediately told to stop and rest. Gamagori quickly grabbed one of his spiked whips and made his way to the exit. He slashed at the air creating a gust of wind blast away the cover like vampires. They hissed and began to circle around the entrance of the bunker, it was well over 100 and even more came pouring in.

Suddenly all at once, they attacked, their life fiber fangs snapping at the flesh and taking each opportunity they could. Although the elites were putting up a valiant effort the shear numbers were becoming too much even for them and it was beginning to show as the covers were almost inside the bunker, but it was clear to what their true intentions were. They weren’t going after the nudist beach survivors or the elites, they were after Matoi.

Soon enough the covers stormed into the bunker, leaving the others trapped outside and hiding in a shelter to avoid the mass herd. They sniffed around, like a pack of dogs out to find their prey, they huddled over once they saw Ryuko lying in bed with the scissor blade at her side as well as the kamui. “Well done hehe” Nui said clapping as she made her way through the group of covers and to Ryuko, she giggled softly as she twirled at the red streak of the girls hair. “It’s time for you to come hom-” Her sentence was cut short when two hands grabbed at her throat and with inhuman strength, began to crush down on her windpipe. Ryuko gave a feral smile as Nui began to struggle and hit her to loosen her grip this made her snarl and hold down more.

She finally released her grip when she heard a satisfying snap and the blondes body go limp, the covers hissed and backed up as Ryuko advanced forward with a powerful growl erupting from her. “Hehe Nice try Ryuko” Nui giggled and stood back up, brushing off any dirt as she snapped her neck back into place. Ryuko snarled and turned back around to her, this time her nails turning into blackened claws to lunge out at her, however, the covers jumped in and stopped her from pursuing the attack, pinning her to the ground. “If you really want to fight then meet me at Honnouji, I’m sure we’ll have so much fun” Nui said with her grin widening as she patted Ryuko’s head, “Anyways I have to go take care of our sis Satsuki so I’ll see you later Ryuko” She said waving and seemingly disappearing into small threads in the air. The cover/vampires leaving as well, having the elites and mankanshoku rushing in.

Mako hugged Ryuko into a warm embrace, “Are you ok Ryuko-chan” Mako asked as she loosened her grip and backed up slightly. Ryuko just let out a grunt and examined herself, seeing that the burn marks were  healing rather quickly as the red threads within her body tied themselves back into place. She shook her head as she went back to the matter at hand, she stepped aside from Mako and made her way out the bunker. Mikisugi and the others stepped in her way, blocking the exit. She let out a low warning growl “Move”

“You just woke up after a three week comma we can't let you just leave now. Besides you're not actually going to take the bait and go back to Honnouji are you?” Mikisugi said with his arms cross. Ryuko let out a louder growl “I don’t give a shit about that, now out of my way!” The gears within her eyes began to spin slowly at this, Gamagoori noticed and immediately stepped in between the two. “Matio you must think clearly before you make any rash decisi-” He was cut off by Ryuko letting out a menacing howl like scream and push Ira out of the way as if he were lighter than a feather, her blackened claws digging into his skin and hurling him out of the way of the doorway. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes by the action, Mako running over to Ira and checking him as everyone else bowed their heads and stepped out of the way.

Mako let out a sigh in relief as Ira sat up into an upright position. The coconut headed girl then turned to Ryuko who glanced at them before making an exit, she saw that her geared eyes were off, one was spinning wildly as the other was completely still. It also shown in her facial expression of being torn between sorry and not caring. Once Ryuko made her exit Mako went to follow after her, Gamagori grabbed her wrist “Let her go..” she turned to him then back at the exit and with a sigh she sat. ‘Please come back Ryuko’

\----

Ragyo pulled at Nonon’s chain as they entered Satsuki’s chambers, the long raven haired stared at Nonon, her eyes searching for anything as Nonon’s appearance was soon beginning  to look similar to a walking skeleton. Satsuki’s chains have been replaced with new, stronger ones, now chaining at her hands and feet, while still being suspended into the air.

Satsuki glared at Ragyo with slitted eyes as her body too was looking similar to a skeleton, while Ragyo look more fit and healthier than ever as she used Nonon as her new snack. Though Ragyo was getting bored of this routine of her feeding off of the girl her daughter liked right in front of her, she did admit it was quite entertaining after the first week but now all she got was cold stares, she then looked to Nonon’s figure and a feral grin appeared on her face as her fangs extended out.

“Nonon” Ragyo said, the pinked haired lifted her head to Ragyo, making sure not to make complete eye contact. The older female extended her hand out and grabbed at Nonon’s jaw and used a finger to brush away her lips to reveal some nice clean teeth, making Ragyo smile even more. Satsuki caught on to what was unfolding before her and hissed as she tried to break against her restraints, her body was unable to comply with her will power and the strength of the chains made it no match.

Ragyo bit down on her index finger, her two large canines piercing into the skin just enough to give a constant drip, she placed the digit in front of Nonon’s face.

“Drink”

“Nonon Don’t” Satsuki interjected.

“Oh don’t be like that Satsuki, besides wouldn’t you two like to live forever together and holds hands” Ragyo replied and before Nonon could speak on her own accord Ragyo shoved the digit down the girl's throat. She gagged at this but swallowed as she then went into a mad coughing fit. Satsuki’s eyes widened at this ‘no..no .. no’ she then turned to Ragyo as her brows furrowed, “You monster”, Ragyo chuckled at this “You can’t be against what you already are honey” she said and grabbed the lead of Nonon’s chain “Our little playtime is over now, I’ll be back later today” and with that she left, having Nonon’s now unconscious body dragging behind her.

\-----

Ryuko’s walk to Honnouji soon turned into a jog, gallop, and then to a full out sprint as she shifted into her wolf form, having the scissor blade resting horizontally in her mouth as the kamui was left behind in the bunker, she wanted nothing to do with the life fibers, she just wanted this all to be over. Once near the giant entrance leading to the Academy Ryuko stopped in her tracks, many bear traps had been place at the entrance of the Academy. She scuffed at this and turned to enter through one of the emergency exits ‘Did they really think a bear trap coul-’ She was suddenly greeted by darkness as a blunt object hit her in the back of the head. The last thing she heard was a squeaky giggle “Hehe now it’s time to come home Ryuko”

\---

“Ah How is my lovely daughter doing today” Ragyo cooed as she stepped into Satsuki’s chambers, she had a pair of pliers in her hands along with a white lab coat over her shoulder. She put on the lab coat and walked into Satsuki’s cage, “Open” Ragyo commanded, Satsuki just glared at her and went back to closing her eyes. The rainbow haired scuffed and grabbed at the younger ones jaw “Honestly darling why must you be so uncooperative.” she then snapped open Satsuki’s jaw, having her large fangs exposed. She then brought the pliers up to her mouth “But if you insist on being so disobedient then I must comply with you”

“Mama”

Ragyo stopped just as the pliers were clamped on one of her fangs “Yes Nui?”

“I brought Ryuko here” Satsuki's and Ragyo's eyes both widened at this, then Ragyo quickly place down the pliers and took off her lab coat. “We shall continue this later, I have to go talk to your younger sibling” and with that she left.

‘Ryuko’

-

Nui lead the way as they walked into on of the many chambers of their basement to reveal a unconscious ryuko, sleeping soundly. Ragyo smiled and stepped over to the bed she was laid on, her scruffy hair sprawled all over the pillow as her red streak rested nicely on her face. Ragyo sent a hand to stroke the girl's cheek as she examined her features,”She certainly has Soichiro looks.” she stated before turning to Nui “I presume she didn’t come here on her own” Nui shook her head in affirmation.

Ragyo hummed and turned back to her second child, with a wave of her hand tiny threads spread out from her palms, and with a few more flick of her wrists the threads were now placed around the girl's neck, similar to a necklace. “Those should keep her until it is proven ineffective.” She told Nui as she made her lead to handle other affairs. Nui nodded vigorously as she began to think of all the play date she will have with Ryuko.

-

Soon day quickly shifted into night and Ryuko jumped up with a start, groaning slightly as she felt blood quickly rush to her head. She examined her surroundings and saw that she was in a all white room, there was little accessories in the place besides the necessities, she laid in an all silver ish white queen sized bed. She slid from out of the covers and got up to look around for her clothes, she saw that there was none and simply used the sheet of the bed to cover herself.  Her instincts heightened themselves as she searched, picking up everything and anything. The scent of the place filling her nose and bringing up memories of the first time she’d been here ‘Satsuki…’. She then slowly opened the door as she was reminded of the objective she needed to complete. Her predatory instincts allowing her to make no sound as her feet made contact with the ground, sniffing the air occasionally to find Satsuki’s scent.

Following her nose, she was led to a small doorway that was in one of the side hallways of the manor,  it was an unusual shade of grey, it was certainly out of place from all the other doors and decorations that were pure white, ‘This must be it’. She opened the door slowly to avoid cracking and saw that there was a pair of stairs that led into darkness, she descended down the stairs and into the basement of the manor, her geared eyes adjusting well to the absence of light that was down below. She perked up at the sound of muffled whimpering, quickly bolted to the door and used her supernatural strength to clamp down onto the doorknob and rip it off of it’s hinges. With a small push the door swung opened, her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw.

It was Nonon curled into a fetal position as she was in a corner of the room, blood splattered around the girl as her whimpers grew louder. Ryuko cautiously stepped toward her, making sure to let a noise to signal her presence. ‘Hey Nonon’ The pink haired raised her head to Ryuko, her now slitted eyes dilated as she quickly leaped out to Ryuko. She snapped savagely at Ryuko's neck, hungry for a taste of blood, Matio placed a hand at the girl's throat to avoid the attack, even though Nonon was tiny she sure did have a lot of strength. Ryuko saw that there was no point and trying to talk her way out of it, so she pulled her free hand back with a sigh.’Don’t tell Sats bout this.’ and with that she hit her with a knockout blow.

\--

Thud,thud,thud

Satsuki woke up to the sound of footsteps nearing her chambers, she let out a sigh as she thought about how long it’s been, she’s lost count after the first week. When the door leading to the space opened she closed her eyes and went limp, expecting to hear the same old ‘How has my daughter been today’ or something along those lines. Instead of the usual she heard a “Hey Eyebrows” her eyes opened to see Ryuko walking toward her with a unconscious Nonon hanging over her shoulder. She used a blackened claw to the cut the lock of the cage and to cut the chains around Satsuki’s wrists and ankles.

Once freed from the chains Satsuki stumbled onto Ryuko alittle, due to her limbs not being in use for so long. Ryuko afford to carry her but Satsuki refused “I’m alright” she then looked at Ryuko, she looked relatively ok, using only a bed sheet to cover herself as it was splattered with some blood, her skin seemed to have healed as well with only a few burn marks here and there, the one thing stands out the most was a thread wrapped around her neck, it was clearly Ragyo’s work. “Ryuko, hold still ” Matoi arched a brow at this having Satsuki roll her eyes and grab for the girls scissor blade. She held it to the younger siblings throat, “What the fu-”

“Hush” Satsuki then gave a quick slash at the string, making Ryuko yelp and stagger back. “The hell was that for” Ryuko said with a irritated growl. “Ragyo must have stitched you, like one of those collars they put on dogs who go out of the boundaries and shock them. Satsuki explained.

“Ding Ding, you are correct” Nui said with glee.

The two raven haired turned their heads around and to see Nui standing in the frame of the exit. They both looked at each other and nodded simultaneously, each splitting into a different direction. Nui giggled at the act “Oooh a game, i love games” Nui said cheerfully as she pulled out the purple scissor blade, the action was stopped midway as Satsuki uppercutted her into the air while Ryuko through the scissor blade at Nui, having it puncture her in the stomach and pin her to the wall. They both then quickly rushed out of the room before Nui could say anything, “Ooo a game of tag i see, well it looks like I’m it” she said as she grabbed the newly equipment scissor blade and pulled it out of her stomach as the two others were making their way out of the manor.

The two bolted through the main doorway, nearly knocking the door off of it’s hinges. “This way, there is more cover to go behind.” Satsuki said as she took the lead, having Ryuko tailing her as Nui soon began to gain speed. Ryuko heard as footsteps came closer then suddenly they stopped behind her, she turned to see Nui giving a cheshire grin and waving as she stood a few yards away. She worriedly turned to Satsuki who was now far ahead, “Hey Sats wai-” suddenly the thread around her neck tightened, she collapsed to the ground as she desperately gasped for air.

Satsuki turned and sprinted back to them, she kneeled down to help Ryuko up but the girl gave a warning snarl. “G-g-go” Ryuko managed to say through gasps, “ Ryuko I-”

“Go now” She bellowed out as the gears within her eyes were spinning wildly, Satsuki quickly grabbed Nonon and ran through the woods, Ryuko let out a sigh as she saw the two get over the manor’s giant wall. She then turned to see Nui only a few feet away, “Hehe I win” she said cheerfully and brought the handle of one of the scissor blades to Ryuko’s face, knocking her out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Comments are welcomed :)


End file.
